Vampire's Curse 3
by The Chuckinator
Summary: Sixteen years have passed since Ivan's banishment, and Sonic, along with his family, have been living their lives normally. However, that all changes when Ivan comes back and turns Lucina evil. The two start a war with their family, and Sonic must find a way to stop them before it is too late.
1. Lucina the Vampire Princess

Vampire's Curse 3

By Fangs of Lightning and The Chuckinator

Chapter 1: Lucina the Vampire Princess

Sixteen years has passed since Ivan was banished, and Lucina started to wake up from her sleep. She yawned and walked out of the room, looking for her grandfather. Lucina saw Sonic and smiled.

Sonic looked over at her, giving her a smile as well. "Good morning, Lucina."

"Good morning, grandfather," Lucina replied.

"What are you planning to do today?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure. We could go feed."

She showed her fangs, and Sonic nodded. He looked at her dress and cringed; he didn't like what she was wearing.

"Maybe you should change into something else first."

"Why? What is wrong with my clothes?"

"Just change. I don't like it."

Lucina frowned and looked down at herself. She was wearing a sleeveless jet black top with a red jewel and a collar that was up, along with a same color skirt. She also wore black gloves that reached near her elbows. The only thing that Sonic didn't mind were her boots, which resembled his sneakers.

"Well...Sorry... The clothes don't make the person. But everyone has their own style, right? Besides, how I'm dressed also shows my status."

Sonic nodded. "All right, let's go."

He smiled and transformed into Vlad, who became a wolf, and ran out of the castle. Lucina smiled and followed as did Blaze. The three looked around for something to hunt once they had left the castle. The vampires ran into the village and turned back to normal. They began to drink the blood of the humans, killing them. When they were satisfied, they returned to the castle.

"Hey dad," Lucina said. "I'm just wondering, why are you evil?"

"It's because of Sonic. He used to be evil."

"And what about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I evil also because you are?"

"I hope not." Vlad smiled at his daughter.

Lucina smiled back and nodded. She went into her room and saw Maria.

"Hi mom, " she said.

"Hello, Lucina."

The Vampire Princess smiled and watched her leave. A few minutes later, Vlad walked in and turned back into Sonic. "Had a good dinner?" He asked, grinning.

Lucina nodded. She smiled, but thought about something "Don't I have a brother named Ivan?" she asked.

Sonic hesitated and froze. "You did...He is not welcome here anymore."

"Why not?"

"I banished him; he came out as gay, and was also evil."

"Oh..."

Sonic looked at her. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering."

"Do not ask again. He is no longer part of this family."

"Of course, grandfather. I won't."

Sonic nodded and walked off. Lucina sighed and yawned, then went to bed. The next night, Lucina got out of bed again. When they arrived in the village, the vampires failed to notice that a dark figure was watching them. It was Ivan. Even though Sonic had banished him from Transylvania, he had come back anyway. The exiled prince started to observe Lucina in the shadows undetected with great interest. Lucina drank the blood of the humans, killing them before looking at Sonic.

"Can I go for a walk?"

Sonic nodded, and watched Lucina leave. Lucina walked into the woods, looking around. For once, she wanted to enjoy the night air. She transformed into a wolf and howled, then ran off. In the distance, Ivan continued to watch her. He chucked.

"Yes...she would be an excellent servant of mine. The evil she has is great."

Mephiles then arose in his mind. _When are you going to do it?_

"I will invade her dreams and test her to see how evil she is."

_Very well._

Ivan smirked and faded away into mist. After a while, Lucina realized it was getting near morning and decided to return to the castle. When she got back, she went to bed. Sonic walked into his room and sat on the bed with his wife.

"Lucina asked about Ivan," he told her.

"What did she want to know?"

"She just wanted to know about Ivan. I told her why he was banished, and she didn't press the issue. Speaking of Ivan, what do you think he is doing now? It's been sixteen years since I banished him."

Blaze shrugged. "He could be doing anything."

Sonic nodded. "I just hope it won't affect us."

Blaze smiled at him and gave him a kiss. "I hope so too."

The vampire lord smiled and kissed her back. They went to their coffins and went to sleep.


	2. The Dream

Chapter 2: The Dream

That night, Ivan went into Lucina's dream. Lucina woke in a dark place and saw someone walk towards her. Her eyes widened and Lucina bowed before the shadowy figure.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Lucina. What's yours?"

"My name is not important at the moment," the figure said. "I want to see how powerful you are."

Lucina nodded despite the confusion she felt. "Okay... What do you want me to do?"

"You have a great darkness in you. Use those powers."

"How do I do that?" Lucina tried concentrating on them, unsure of how to pull them out.

Suddenly, she felt power within her. Lucina gasped as they came out of her, uncontrolled.

"What do I do?" she asked. "I've never tried to use this before."

"Summon some flames and throw them anywhere you want," the figure said. Lucina nodded, thinking about it. Once she thought she was ready, she threw some flames to their left. The figure chuckled. "Excellent. Now summon shadows. Let's see what else you can do. Experiment with it." The vampire princess nodded and practiced on her powers; she was enjoying being evil and using these powers. The figure smiled. "Excellent. We shall meet again tomorrow night. You will be evil in your dreams, but that will soon change."

"Will you tell me who you are?"

"In due time. It is time for you to wake up."

Lucina nodded and found herself waking up in her bed. Looking around, she slowly got up. She hesitated and walked into her parents' room. Sonic got out of her coffin and turned into Vlad. "What is it?" He asked.

"I had a strange dream..."

"What kind of dream?"

"There was someone talking to me about some dark power inside me..." Lucina trailed off.

Vlad's eyes widened in shock and he looked at Blaze. He glared at Lucina. "Who was talking to you?"

"I don't know." Lucina shook her head. "I couldn't tell what they looked like, and they never told me."

Vlad sighed and nodded. "All right. If you have that dream again, come tell me immediately."

Lucina nodded and walked off. Vlad sighed and turned into Sonic, then looked at Blaze. "What do you suppose is happening?"

"I don't know." Blaze shook her head.

Sonic frowned and nodded. "Lucina was born with great evil in her. Do you think that is now surfacing, Blaze?"

"It could be. What should we do?"

"I don't know."

Blaze sighed. She put it out of her mind and kissed Sonic, then got up. It was time for them to feed. Meanwhile, Ivan was thinking about what had happened in Lucina's dream.

"She's incredible," he said to himself. A smile came to his face. "Imagine what she could do with some training..."

Mephiles rose in his mind. _What do you plan to do?_

"I'm going to train her."

_Of course._

"What do you think of this plan?"

_It is a good idea._

Ivan sighed. "I can't wait until she's ready." Mephiles chuckled. "Would you like to help at all?" Ivan asked.

_What do you want me to do?_

Ivan shrugged. "Help teach her, I guess. There's bound to be something you could teach better than me."

"I will do that."

Ivan nodded and felt the sun rise. He closed his eyes and they went into Lucina's dream again. During the dream, Ivan taught Lucina well. Mephiles watched in amazement.

"She's incredible," Mephiles said.

After the dream, Ivan woke up and went to the mouth of his cave. "Indeed," he said.

_What are you planning to do once she's fully trained?_

"Turn her evil. She will serve me and we'll wage war against our family."

_I like it. How long do you think this will take?_

Ivan thought about it. "No more than a week."

Mephiles chuckled and shut up. Ivan smirked and flew off as a bat to feed. He flew around until he found someone to feed off. He landed in the forest and saw a village not to far, then ran into it and began to feed. The humans tried to run from him, not getting very far before he grabbed them. Ivan dug his fangs into their necks, drinking their blood and killing them. When they were dead, he dropped their bodies to the ground. The evil vampire chuckled and flew off. Rather than return to his cave, he hung around to see how Lucina was doing. He saw the vampire family in the village, feeding off humans. Moving closer, he soon spotted Lucina. Ivan smiled and looked at her.

Lucina shuddered and looked behind herself. She could feel someone's gaze on her. "Father, can we leave?" She asked. "I feel like someone is watching me."

Vlad looked over at her. "Of course." He looked around for anyone staring at his daughter.

The vampire didn't see anyone and they went back to the castle. "Do you know who could have been watching you?" Vlad asked.

Lucina frowned and shook her head. "I don't know."

Vlad frowned as well. "You're going to have to be careful from now on. Whoever was watching you could want anything."

"I'll do that, father."

She smiled and walked into the hall to see Tails.


	3. Ivan and Tails

Chapter 3: Ivan and Tails

The vampire fox was talking to Blaze, and looked up as the princess came in.

"Good evening, Princess Lucina." Tails bowed.

"Tails," she said, smiling. "It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you as well. What have you been doing?"

"I've just been hanging out here, and feeding with my parents. What about you?"

"Hanging out and feeding."

Lucina nodded. "Sonic told me that you and Ivan are lovers. Is that true?"

Tails stared at her, unsure of how to answer. He was suddenly nervous as she looked at him. The vampire turned his back to her. "We were... until Sonic banished him."

Lucina nodded. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay."

"If you are gay as well, why did grandfather banish Ivan and not you also?"

Tails shrugged; he should have. "I've been wondering the same thing. He should have banished me with Ivan."

Lucina nodded and left. Tails stood there, wondering what to do. He didn't belong here anymore. He walked into Sonic's room and saw the vampire king. Sonic looked at him.

"Hi Tails," he said with a smile. "What is it you want?"

"I'm going to leave." Tails stared at Sonic.

Sonic looked at him. "Leave? But why?"

"I don't belong here anymore. I should have been banished with Ivan."

"Tails...I didn't banish you because you are my best friend; we've been through a lot together, and I still want you around."

Tails nodded. "I understand. I just..." He sighed, looking at the floor. Sonic looked at him, waiting for Tails to continue. "I just feel like I don't belong here... I miss him."

The vampire king sighed. "Tails...I already gave you my reasons for not banishing you...but if you truly want to leave, then I will not stop you. Where will you go?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought of that yet."

Sonic sighed and watched Tails leave. A tear ran down his face and he climbed into bed with his wife.

"What's wrong?" Blaze asked.

"Tails says he's going to leave."

"Leave...As in, go away?"

Sonic nodded. "He told me he feels as if he doesn't belong here, and he misses Ivan."

Blaze sighed. "What are you going to do?"

"I told him he could go if he really wants to. He's welcome back any time." The queen nodded. Sonic sighed. "I'm going to miss him, Blaze. He's my best friend."

"Is that why you didn't banish him?"

"Yes."

Blaze smiled. "You're a kind person, Sonic. I am just wondering, though: do you miss being the evil Dracula?"

Sonic thought about it for a few long minutes. "I don't think I do."

"Why not?"

"It just doesn't sit right with me." Sonic shook his head. "You know how I am, Blaze. I don't like the thought of being evil again."

Blaze nodded and kissed him. "I enjoyed being with you when you were Dracula, and I enjoy being with you now."

"I love you." Sonic kissed her again.

"And I, you." Sonic sighed and looked at the door. "What is it?" Blaze asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking about Tails."

Blaze nodded and they went to sleep.

* * *

Tails left the castle and sighed. He had no idea where to go, or even where he wanted to go. The vampire sighed, wondering where Ivan was. He wished he could see his lover again. Tails looked around himself, hoping to see the other vampire. He walked off and saw the sun rising, then became a bat and flew off. Eventually he saw a cave and flew inside. There was another vampire in here. Tails immediately started hissing when he noticed the other. The vampire groaned and woke.

"Who has entered my cave?" Ivan asked.

"Tails." He relaxed when he heard the other's voice.

Ivan stood and looked at him. A smile came to his face. "Tails? What are you doing here?"

"I left the castle, and happened to find you in here." Tails smiled and went over to the other vampire. "How have you been?"

"I'm good. Been here for sixteen years. What about you?"

"I'm all right. I missed you."

"I missed you also," Ivan said, bringing Tails into a kiss. Tails wrapped his arms around Ivan, pressing against him.

"I love you, Tails."

"I love you too, Ivan."

Ivan smirked and kissed him again. "What have you been up to?" Ivan asked.

"Not much. What have you been doing?"

Ivan shrugged. "Not much."

Tails sat on the ground and looked at him. "So, what are you doing around here?"

"I've been watching Lucina. The power she has inside her interests me."

"Really?" Tails asked.

Ivan nodded. "She has a lot of dark potential."

Tails smirked. "Interesting."

"Would you like to help me?"

"Sure." Ivan explained everything he was planning to Tails, ignoring Mephiles's protesting. Tails chuckled and grinned evilly. "Of course I'll help you." Ivan pulled him into another kiss. "What do you want me to do?"

"I need to think about that."

Tails nodded. He noticed that the sun was up and they went to sleep


	4. Lucina's Predicimant

Chapter 4: Lucina's Predicimant  


Sonic stretched when he woke up from his went into Lucina's room and saw her. Sonic smiled at her, before growing concerned. Usually, she would be awake by now.

"Lucina, are you okay?" He asked.

Lucina's eyes opened and she looked at Sonic. "I was having a strange dream..."

"What about?"

"Everything was dark, and there was a voice, but that's all I remember."

Sonic sighed. "It has to be Ivan."

"Ivan? Why would he be doing this to me?" Her grandfather shrugged. Lucina sighed and looked down. "What should I do?" She asked.

"I don't know. We have to figure out what he's planning, first. Keep yourself safe as best as you can, Lucina. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I will, gramps."

Sonic smiled. "Good. Do you want to help us figure out what's going on?"

Lucina thought about it. "Sure."

Sonic nodded and left the room to talk to Blaze. "We need to talk," he said. "Lucina had another nightmare."

"What happened in it?" Blaze set her book down and looked at Sonic.

"She said that she heard a voice. I'm beginning to think it's Mephiles and Ivan."

"What would they want with..." Blaze's eyes widened. "Do you think they might be trying to turn her evil?"

"That's my guess."

"We should do our best to protect her, then." Blaze sighed, closing her eyes.

Sonic nodded. "I agree."

"If Ivan's the one doing this... are we going to have to fight him?"

"Yes." Blaze sighed again. She didn't want to have to fight Ivan. "We'll keep an eye on Lucina. She is my granddaughter," Sonic told her.

"I know." Blaze smiled at him. "With all of us protecting her, she'll be fine. What are we going to do now?"

Sonic thought about it and transformed into Shadow. "I'm going to see Lucina," Shadow said. "If I put some of my consciousness into her, it might help." Blaze nodded and Shadow walked off. He saw Lucina and smiled at her. "I have something that might help," he told her.

"What is it?" Lucina asked.

"Come here." Shadow motioned for Lucina to come closer.

Lucina nodded and walked up to him. Shadow smiled at her and placed his hand on her forehead. He closed his eyes and concentrated. A few moments later, his consciousness was moving into her. Lucina groaned and transformed into him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I gave you a part of my consciousness." The clone of Shadow nodded. "It should help you get through this."

"Thanks, Shadow. " He smirked. "It feels like I'm talking to myself."

"It does, doesn't it?" Shadow smirked back.

Lucina nodded. He looked at Shadow. "So, what now?"

"Now, we could go hunting. I assume you need to?"

Lucina nodded. Shadow and Lucina left the castle and started hunting. The two vampires fed off the humans, killing them brutally. Shadow looked at Lucina and smiled. He was glad to see that she was enjoying herself.

The vampire looked at Lucina. "What do you think of taking on my form?"

"It's interesting." Lucina smiled at him.

Shadow nodded. "I'll help you resist Mephiles."

"Is it going to work?" Lucina asked.

"Hopefully it will."

"So, what are we going to do now?"

Shadow looked around. They had their fill of blood for the night.

"We've had plenty of blood. Maybe we could return to the castle?"

Lucina nodded. The two of them returned to the castle. Lucina looked at his new body and nodded. "This is interesting," he told Shadow. "Am I going to be in your form forever?"

"I don't see why you would be." Shadow looked him over. "Try to take on your own form again."

Lucina nodded and tried to. A minute later, she was back in her original form. "That's cool," she said.

"I'm glad you think so."

Shadow closed his eyes and turned back into Sonic. "We'll take care of you," he said. "We promise."

"I know you will." Sonic smiled. Lucina returned his smile. "So, what are we going to do now? I assume I can't just wander around outside."

"Tell me about the dreams you're having."

"I don't remember any specific details about them. All I can remember is everything being dark, and someone talking to me."

Sonic nodded. "Did they say anything?"

"It has something to do with some dark power inside me, but that's all I can remember."

"I see...that is interesting."

"Does it help at all?"

The vampire lord nodded and left. He turned into Vlad and went to see Maria." Maria looked up when he entered the room she was in.

"Lucina's dreams are getting worse," he said.

"What's happening in them now?"

"Ivan is corrupting her and testing her powers."

Maria blinked in surprise. "How's he doing that?"

"I don't know. Shadow put some of his consciousness into Lucina so that will help."

"That makes me feel a little better about it." Vlad nodded. "How is she feeling about all of this?"

"She's okay with it."

Maria let out a sigh of relief. Vlad nodded but looked concerned. He didn't want his daughter to become evil. Even though he was evil, he knew that Ivan would influence her if she was. If Ivan succeeded in doing that, they would most likely have to fight her. They didn't want a war at all. Vlad sighed and gave Maria a kiss.

"I'm sure we'll keep her protected. Ivan's just one vampire."

His wife smiled, and kissed him back. "I'm sure we will."


	5. The Evil Within

Chapter 5: The Evil Within

When Lucina was asleep, she was instantly having a nightmare. When she entered the dream, Lucina chuckled and turned into Shadow, then looked for the dark figure. When he spotted him, Shadow walked forwards.

Mephiles saw him and growled. "Shadow, why and how are you here?"

"I placed some of my consciousness into Lucina to help protect her." Shadow growled as well. "Seeing as you're here, it seems I made the right choice."

Mephiles chuckled and turned into Ivan. "You will fail and I will corrupt you," he said. "It is inevitable."

Shadow growled at the other vampire, glaring at him. "How dare you come into my mind and try to invade my dreams," he said, advancing on Ivan. "You will pay dearly for harming me."

Shadow growled and bared his fangs, transforming into a large wolf and pouncing on Ivan. He growled and wounded the evil vampire by slashing at his chest, then cracked his neck with his strong jaws. Shadow growled in anger as Mephiles laughed and threw a dark energy ball at him, which hit Shadow, and then he faded away. Shadow looked around with an angry sigh. He turned back into Lucina and groaned, clutching her head in pain. Lucina whimpered, crouching down and holding her head. She growled as she could feel herself becoming corrupted. Her headache worsened, and she shuddered before being thrown from her sleep. She screamed loudly, and Vlad and the other vampires ran in.

"What's wrong?" Vlad asked. Him and Maria were right at Lucina's sides.

"Ivan...corrupted...me..." She said. Her eyes turned red and she stood, looking at them evilly.

Vlad and Maria both moved away from her. Everyone else got ready in case she attacked. Lucina smirked and ran towards Blaze, biting into her neck and drinking her blood. In minutes, Blaze was dead and Lucina snapped her neck. Vlad snarled at Lucina, shifting back into Sonic as he did so.

"You killed my wife!" He hissed.

Lucina hissed back, narrowing her eyes at her grandfather. Sonic growled angrily and lunged at her. Lucina attacked him at the same time. The other vampires attacked her as well. Lucina looked around at everyone attacking her, hissing again. She didn't want to fight everyone at once.

"Why are you doing this?" Sonic asked her.

"I'm meant to be an evil vampire," she said.

Sonic hissed at her. She smirked and vanished. Sonic looked around at everyone else. "What do we do?"

"I don't want to, but we're going to have to fight her," one of the others said.

Sonic nodded. Maria looked at the floor. The thought of fighting her own daughter had her both nervous and a little unwilling. Sonic sighed and turned into Vlad, looking at his wife.

"Maria, I know you don't want to do this, but we don't have any other choice." He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I know," Maria said. "What can we do, Vlad?"

Vlad shook his head. "If there was a way to get the darkness out of her, I'd say to do that. But I can't think of anything."

"Then we have no choice but to fight her."

Vlad sighed. "Unfortunately."

Maria nodded. "If only Tails were here. He'd know what to do."

"He's probably with Ivan. I really don't like this, Maria."

"Neither do I, Vlad."

"We'll get through this."

Maria nodded and yawned. The sun was coming up, so they had to get to bed. The family went to bed a few minutes later. When they woke up later, they would discuss what to do.

Lucina's eyes opened and saw that she was in a dream. "Mephiles! Are you there?"

"I am," he said, appearing before her. "Well, Lucina...you have finally become evil. or should I call you...Shadow?"

"Why would you call me Shadow?"

"Because of his form you have."

"Whatever you want to call me works." Lucina looked down at herself as she spoke. She turned into Shadow and looked at him. "So, now that you've won, what do you want?" Shadow crossed his arms.

Mephiles chuckled and became Ivan. "I want you to help me," he said. "I plan on waging war on our family to take the throne from them."

"Why do you want to do that?"

"Because they treated me terribly. It is time for me to take my revenge on my family, and my rightful place as the new kind of vampires."

Shadow hesitated before nodding. "I'll help you."

Ivan chuckled. "Excellent."

He vanished, and Shadow woke. He groaned and stood up, then teleported to the cave where Ivan was.


	6. The Cult of Dracula

Chapter 6: The Cult of Dracula  


He walked into the cave and looked around. "Ivan?" He asked. "Are you here?"

"I'm back here," Ivan said.

Shadow nodded and walked up to him. He saw Tails also and grinned. "You were successful in turning me evil."

"Yes. I admit, it surprised me how easily it was accomplished."

The other vampire smirked, showing his fangs. It felt great to be evil. He turned back into Lucina and walked up to him. "What do you want to do first?"

Ivan thought about it. "We must get Vlad on our side. He is also evil but decides to side with them."

Lucina nodded. "All right."

The evil vampire prince looked at her and smiled. "I was also thinking of joining the werewolves; they are enemies of the vampires and could help us."

"You mean like teaming up with them?" Lucina asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Ivan shrugged. "Possibly. What do you think?"

"It could help us, but I think it might be better if we come up with another plan."

"Very well. Tails, do you have anything in mind?"

"Do you think there might be other vampires willing to help us?"

Ivan chuckled. "Of course there are."

"Why don't we go talk to them?"

The evil vampire nodded. "All right; let's do that. First, let's feed."

Tails and Lucina nodded and they ran off to find some humans. Ivan smirked and became a wolf, then joined them. The three vampires hurried to a village and saw some. They bared their fangs and began to feed. When they were done, quite a few humans lay dead on the ground. Ivan grinned and turned back into a wolf. He looked at Tails and Lucina.

"Come on, let's go find other vampires."

They nodded and left. Ivan grinned and looked at the forest; he'd go to the werewolves eventually. Meanwhile, he had to go get the other vampires. Tails and Lucina followed him when he set off at run. He'd been all over in the past sixteen years, and knew where to find some vampires that might help him.

"There are vampires all over the world now thanks to us," he told them. "I know a group that continues to worship Dracula. Follow me."

A few days later, they stopped in front of a castle in another country.

"Welcome to Carfax Abby," Ivan told them. "Dad's other home."

It's impressive," Lucina said. "How many vampires are living here?"

"As many as there can be. This castle is now home to the followers to the Cult of Dracula."

"I'm guessing they live a lot differently from us," Tails said.

"They are evil, and mostly worship Dracula. they think he was the greatest vampire ever, and their main goal is to get him back."

"Sounds like they'll be more than happy to help us." Tails looked around as they approached the castle. "Do you think they know we're here?"

Ivan chuckled and nodded. "They've been watching us ever since we got here."

Tails looked confused, but then gasped as they were surrounded by vampires. Lucina looked around at the vampires as tails moved a little closer to Ivan.

"Ivan," a vampire said. He stepped forwards. "It's good to see you again. Tell me; what are you doing here?"

The evil vampire grinned as he saw Chris. "I wanted to ask if I could get you to help me with something."

"Of course," Chris said. "What is it you want?"

"I want to take the throne for myself, but just the three of us won't be enough to defeat my father."

"Your father used to be Dracula, am I right?"

"Yes."

Chris chuckled, showing his fangs. "Then we will help you. Our goal is to get Dracula back, anyway. We could do that as well."

Ivan nodded. "These are Tails and Lucina," Ivan said. He motioned to each of them as he said their names. "They're going to help us."

"It's nice to meet you," Chris said, smiling. "So, Ivan, do you have a plan?"

"I don't have a concrete one yet. Do you think you could help us decide on one?"

"I could," the vampire said.

"Thanks." Ivan smiled. "Can we come inside?"

Chris nodded and led them into Carfax Abbey.


	7. Vampire Allies

Chapter 7: Vampire Allies

Eventually they came to the main hall where the other vampires were. Ivan looked at Lucina and Tails as they entered the hall. The two of them were impressed by how many were in the room.

"Welcome," Chris said.

The other vampires nodded and bowed.

Ivan smiled. "I don't care if you don't bow. I haven't technically been royalty for a long time." He looked over at Lucina. "What about you?"

"You can bow if you want," she said.

"So what now?" Tails asked.

"Now we find a way to come up with a plan," Ivan told him. "I was thinking we could all attack them unawares and take them by surprise."

"How would we accomplish that? Surely they would have people watching for any attacks," Chris said.

"We can teleport inside the castle and kill them."

"All right. What do you need us for?"

Ivan chuckled. "I would like an army. I am planning to start a war with my family, and I want vampires on my side."

Chris looked around at the others with a smile on his face. "What do you guys say?"

The vampires nodded, grinning evilly. Chris smirked and looked at Ivan. "We have a deal."

Ivan smiled. "That's good to hear. When do you want to do it?"

"Whenever you want to. When would work best?"

Ivan thought about it and looked at Lucina and Tails for advice.

"Once everyone's ready," Lucina said. "We should figure out what to do if the others attack us while we're there."

"I agree," Tails said.

The other vampires nodded.

"In a few days, then." Ivan said. "Does that sound good?"

"It does," Lucina said.

"All right. Let's get everything ready then. We can stay here, can't we?"

Chris nodded. "I can show you which rooms aren't occupied."

They smiled and followed him. Ivan lead them to each room and they chose which one they wanted.

"We're homered that you're staying here," Chris told them.

"Thanks," Ivan said. Chris nodded and left. The royal vampires went into their rooms and looked around. The rooms were a nice size, and the furnishings weren't bad. "It's nice here," Ivan said.

Tails nodded. Lucina smiled. She saw the sun rising and the three vampires went to sleep. They got up as soon as night fell hours later.

"What do we do now?" Tails asked Ivan.

"Now, we get everyone ready for the attack. First, we should get used to being here."

"What should we do here?"

Ivan thought about it. "I'm not entirely sure. We could wander around for a bit. Unless you have something you'd rather do."

We could do that."

Ivan smiled and took Tails' hand. He kissed him, and Tails kissed him back. Tails pulled back with a smile and started pulling Ivan down the hall. The two went into their room and started to make out.

"I love you," Ivan said. "Tails...would you like to have kids?"

Tails' eyes widened and he blushed. "I... How would that even work?"

Ivan shrugged. "Maybe one of us could become female."

Tails chuckled. "I suppose so."

"Do you want to or should I?"

"I don't know. Which do you think would be better after you've taken the throne?"

Ivan smiled and kissed him. "You'll be my queen." Tails smiled and kissed him again. "So, you want to become female?"

"Sure, why not."

Ivan smiled. "How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know. You're the one who suggested it."

Ivan nodded and thought about it. He closed his eyes and sent some of his magic into Tails. The fox groaned in pain and began to transform. Tails looked down at himself in pain. Slowly, he watched himself become female. Tails looked up at Ivan with a blush. She smiled and the two began to have sex. When they were finished, Tails looked at her boyfriend fondly.

"Is this permanent or can I change back?" She asked.

Ivan shrugged. "I guess we'll find out later."

Tails smiled and nodded, then kissed him again. Ivan pet her head with a smile. The two lovers kissed again and walked outside. Lucina and Chris saw them.

"How did you become a female?" Lucina asked.

"Ivan changed me," Tails said.

Lucina looked at Ivan with a small smile on her face. "You love her, don't you?" She asked.

"Of course I do." Ivan smiled at Tails.

He smiled and kissed her. "Come. Let's feed."

Tails nodded and they ran off. The two vampires hissed and began to feed. Ivan watched Tails as she attacked people and fed off them. He had already grabbed a human, and the man wasn't going anywhere. He dug his fangs into the human's neck and drank his blood. When he was done, he dropped him to the ground and looked around for another. The two vampires continued to feed. When they were finally done, they both looked at the sky. It was becoming daylight again and the two walked back to the abbey. When they returned, the others were waiting.

"We need to sleep now," Chris said.

"Of course," Ivan said.

They smiled and went in their coffins, then fell asleep.


	8. Depression

Chapter 8: Depression

Sonic looked out the window. He still missed Tails. Blaze had also been killed by Lucina and he was feeling lonely. Sonic sighed as he watched some birds fly by outside. He sighed and shook his head. Turning back to the castle, he tried to find something interesting to do. A few minutes later, Maria walked in. Sonic looked over at her and smiled.

"Hello, Maria."

"Hello," she said with a smile. "How are you doing?"

The elder vampire sighed and turned back to face the window. "Not well."

"What's wrong?"

"My wife's been killed, and Tails isn't here anymore." Sonic leaned on the windowsill.

Maria sighed and walked up to him. "What should we do?"

Sonic shook his head. "I don't know, Maria."

"Well...do you want to bury her?"

"Yes, we should." Sonic looked back at her. "I'll go find the right spot for it."

Maria nodded and watched Sonic leave. He saw him walk outside with Blaze's body and bury it. Seconds later, he was back inside.

Sonic was looking at the floor. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

He turned and walked away, his hung head low. Maria watched him leave and sighed, hoping he'd be okay.

Maria went to where most of the other vampires were.

"What's wrong with His Majesty?" One of the vampires asked.

"He's upset about Blaze and Tails."

"Is there anything we can do?"

The female vampire thought about it. She wasn't sure. "I don't know. Maybe we should leave him alone for a while. If he doesn't get better soon, we'll think of something to do."

The vampires nodded and left.

Maria looked back in Sonic's direction. She was worried for the king. She sighed and walked into Sonic's room. The vampire was hanging by the rafters as a bat. Maria sat down without taking her eyes off him. She frowned and saw that he was sleeping...at night. Something was wrong...

"Sonic?" Maria asked. The bat continued to sleep. Maria stood and walked closer to him. "Sonic, wake up. It's nowhere near day yet."

The bat looked at her and screeched. _"Leave me alone!"_ It said.

"Are you feeling all right?" Maria had flinched when he screeched, but still stood in place.

"Go away!" It screeched, louder this time.

Maria hesitated and left, leaving the bat to sleep. She shut the door behind her as quietly as possible before sighing. What was wrong with Sonic? Maria looked back at the door. Pushing herself away from it, she started down the hall. The female vampire sighed and shook her head, then walked back to the other vampires. They needed to know about this.

"I have an announcement," Maria said. "There's something wrong with Sonic. I think he's more upset than I originally thought he was."

The vampires all looked at each other, then to Maria. "What should we do?"

"Keep an eye on him, for one thing. We need to try to get him cheered up."

"We'll do that."

Maria smiled. "Thanks. I just hope he doesn't get any worse."

She smiled and left. Maria went back to Sonic's room and pressed her ear to the door. She didn't hear anything. Maria sat with her back against the door. The vampire quickly opened the door and looked in. Sonic was still asleep. Maria sighed. If Sonic woke up in the morning, she wasn't sure what she'd do. She sighed and looked around, then turned into a wolf and ran out of the castle. Maria needed to clear her head. Maria looked around and decided to run into the forest. She could do some hunting while she was at it. The wolf growled and sniffed the air for the scent of wild animals. Eventually she found some and attacked. They died quickly as she pounced. The wolf howled and began to strip the animals of meat, eating them hungrily. It then heard more howls as more wolves appeared. She walked over and sniffed them, then wagged her tail, The other wolves looked at her curiously.

_Who are you?_ One asked. _We've never seen you here before._

_I'm just visiting,_ Maria said.

They smiled. _We could always use another wolf to our pack. Care to join us?_

Maria thought about it. A few minutes later, she nodded. _Sure, why not._ The wolves smiled as Maria followed them. Just then, she looked and saw the sun rising. _I have to go now, but I'll return tonight,_ she said, and left.

The wolves looked at each other in confusion as she ran off. Once Maria got back, she turned back to normal and walked into Sonic's room. He was awake, in daylight.

"Sonic, you shouldn't be up right now."

"Well, I am," Sonic said. "You, on the other hand, should get to sleep."

"But, Sonic..." Maria sighed. "All right."

She sighed and left. Sonic watched her leave and walked off. Sonic stretched and looked at the window. It wouldn't do any good to go outside right now. He sighed and walked around the castle. The vampire had a nice sleep. Sonic went into the library and looked around at all of the books. Maybe he could read some of them. The king sighed and began to read.


	9. A Cure

Chapter 9: A Cure

Sonic put the first book he picked up back after two chapters. It was too boring. He lifted another book and tried that one. This one was interesting. It had a lot of information about vampire rituals. Sonic got comfortable in a seat and started reading. His eyes widened as he read through the book, gaining new information of magic and how the rituals were performed. Finally, he set the book down and stood up, then closed his eyes in concentration. Sonic thought over everything he had just read. The book had many rituals, most of the dark magic, but he knew he could control them. Sonic smiled. He'd use it to help.

Just then, Shadow spoke in his mind. _Why are you out during the Day? Shouldn't you be sleeping?_

"I already slept."

_During the night? Why? You'll change your whole sleeping habits!_

"I was tired, all right? Leave me alone."

_Is there something wrong, Sonic?_ He asked.

"I'm lonely." Sonic sat on the seat again and pulled his legs up. "At least, I think I am."

_You have Vlad and I, as well as Maria._

Sonic shook his head. "It's not the same as having Tails and Blaze with me."

Shadow understood; Sonic was depressed. He wanted his best friend back as well as his wife. _You'll be fine in a few days, Sonic._ Shadow knew talking to him probably wouldn't do any good.

"Stop talking to me," Sonic said, and left the room.

Shadow sighed and fell silent. The Vampire King looked around and went back into his room. He sat on the bed ad sighed, then began to cry. Sonic wrapped his arms around his legs and fell sideways. He hated this. His wife was dead, and his best friend had abandoned him, all because of Ivan and Lucina. Sonic shook his head; he no longer wanted to be a vampire. Sonic looked at the window. The light from the sun was beginning to burn him. He hissed, and moved away into the shadows.

"I can't live like this any more," he told himself. Sonic looked at the floor and thought about what he could do. He sighed and closed his eyes; maybe one of those rituals would help. "Shadow..." he said. "We need to talk..."

_What is it?_ Shadow asked.

"I...I don't want to be a vampire anymore."

The split personality was silent for a moment, and then it spoke._ Why not?_

"I just don't want this life anymore."

_Is it because of Blaze?_

"Yes." Sonic nodded.

Shadow sighed. _I don't know if there is a way to go back to normal. What do you want me to do?_

"Something." Sonic sighed. "I don't know. I'm just..."

_Depressed?_ Shadow asked, finishing Sonic's sentence for him.

"I guess."

The split persona sighed, wondering what to do. _All right; I'll think of something. Maybe one of the rituals would help._

Sonic nodded. "That's what I was thinking." He sighed again.

Then another voice spoke. _Father...it's Vlad. What will you do if you stop being a vampire?_

"I don't know yet."

Vlad's voice vanished, and Sonic sighed. He looked out the window; it was still day outside. He frowned, thinking of the sunlight. Sonic missed the sun, and wanted to be in the daylight again. He nodded and ran back to the library. That book had to have had something about the sunlight. The vampire looked through the book of rituals once again, scanning the pages. Eventually, he found something about how to become a human once again. Sonic's face lit up and he read the page to make sure he knew exactly what to do. He smiled and nodded, then brought the book out with him. It would take a while, but he would get it done.

_Are you sure you want to do this? Perhaps you should talk to Maria and the other vampires first,_ Shadow said. _What are they going to do without a leader?_

"Maria can take my place. She's a fine leader."

Shadow sighed as Sonic looked though the ritual. He stopped and gulped: in order to cure vamparism, he had to find and kill the one who bit him. That wasn't possible anymore, since he had made Mephiles a split persona.

Sonic's ears drooped to the sides and he slumped in his seat. "Is there any other way?" He asked Shadow.

_Not that I know of._

Sonic growled angrily. "I'll find another way," he promised himself.

But Sonic..." Shadow sighed again. "You need any help looking?"

"Sure."

I'll see what I can do."

Sonic smiled and nodded. Eventually, the day went on and he went to bed after feeding. Maria and the other vampires were worried about him.

"What should we do?" Maria asked. They were sitting in the dining room.

They shrugged. A few minutes later Shadow, in control of Sonic's body, walked in. "Sonic is depressed. He no longer wants to be a vampire because of Ivan and Lucina."

"How can we get him back to normal?" Maria asked. "I hate seeing him like this."

"I don't know," Shadow said. "He feels lonely without them. Also, he's looking to cure himself of his vampirism."

Maria looked around. "Anyone here have any ideas?"

The vampires thought about it. "There's a cure in the form of a ritual," one said.

Everyone in the room looked at her.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"He must stay in the sunlight and drink the blood of the one who turned him."

"That rules that out," Shadow said. He sighed. "It's impossible to do that to Mephiles."

"He can also drink his own blood," Maria said.

Shadow looked at her. "Drink his own blood?"

"Mephiles put his own blood into Sonic when he was first turned. If he drinks his own blood he'll get Mephiles out and will be cured."

Shadow smiled. "Thanks, Maria."

"But why should he be cured? If he is, he can't become a vampire again and we'll be without a leader." Maria asked.

"Sonic said you can become the leader in his place."

Maria thought about it and shrugged. She would try, but she'd also be in a wolf pack. Hesitantly, she nodded, and Shadow left.


	10. A Normal Life

Chapter 10: A Normal Life

Shadow turned back into Sonic as he entered his room.

_Did you hear what Maria said?_ Shadow asked Sonic.

"I did," Sonic said. "Let's do this."

Shadow sighed as Sonic began the ritual. Sonic took a breath and looked at his own arm. It was the only part of him he could reach very well. He dug his fangs into it and began to suck his own blood. It was a bitter taste, but he could feel himself changing. Sonic closed his eyes and whimpered a little past his own arm. A few minutes later, he was back to his normal self, no longer a vampire. Sonic stuck his tongue out as disgust came onto his face. He shuddered and started fixing up his arm.

"Finally," he said. "I can live a normal life again..."

Sonic smiled and left the room. Out in the hall, he looked around and decided to go outside the castle. The sun was bright, and warm. Sonic smiled, and broke into a run. The wind blowing through his quills as the sun shined down on him was a feeling he had missed. He came to the forest and stopped, then looked around. A few wolves walked out and saw him. Sonic looked at the wolves and smiled. One of them walked up and whined as Sonic pet it. He wondered if he still had his powers.

Sonic smiled down at the wolf. "You're pretty friendly." It barked and walked off. Sonic chuckled and shook his head. He looked around and smiled, but wondered if he still had his powers. "Maybe I should try them out," Sonic told himself.

He had gotten his powers when he was a vampire, though. Now that he wasn't one anymore, it was possible he didn't have them. Sonic frowned.

"Shadow?"

_What is it?_ The split personality asked.

"You're still here." Sonic smiled again. "I wanted to make sure I didn't lose you. Is Vlad there as well?"

_He is._

"At least I didn't lose everything."

_What do you mean by that?_ Shadow asked.

"I figured I wouldn't be able to use my abilities anymore since I stopped being a vampire."

_That's true._

"Should I live in the village?" Sonic asked.

_You can do that,_ Vlad told him. _Don't you want to continue to live in the castle?_

"I do, but I'm not sure it would be such a good idea."

_Why not?_

"They're vampires. They're my family, but I'm worried. Maybe it's just because I'm back to normal, though."

_You're not a vampire anymore, though,_ Vlad told him. _You're nothing like them...and because you aren't, you're not immortal like your family._

Sonic nodded. "I know." Sonic looked around again.

He sighed and walked to the village. The people there looked over when he came in. By their expressions, he supposed they recognized him.

"Lord Dracula," one man said. "What are you doing out here in broad daylight."

"Some things have happened, and I came to visit."

The man nodded but was confused. Vampires couldn't be out during the day. Nevertheless, he shrugged and walked away. Sonic looked around at everyone. The people seemed to be doing well. He sighed and decided to find a house to live in. Eventually he found one. Sonic looked at the house, making sure he liked the inside as well before figuring out who to buy it from. Soon, he had bought it. Sonic sighed and smiled, then sat down on the couch.

"What should I do now?" He asked Shadow.

_Whatever you want to do,_ Shadow chuckled in his mind.

Sonic smiled. Now that he wasn't a vampire anymore, he could do what he used to do. Perhaps he could go back to his own time. Sonic nodded. Maybe he could find a way to do that. The Chaos Emeralds would help, but they were back at the castle. Sonic smiled and ran off. When he got to the castle, he opened the door and went inside. Everyone was sleeping. Sonic smiled and went to his old room, then saw the Chaos Emeralds. After taking a deep breath, he walked over to the Chaos Emeralds and picked them up.

"Ready?" he asked Shadow and Vlad.

_Sonic...are you sure about this? What about your family?_ Vlad told him.

"I'm sure about this. They'll be fine without me. I can't stay here without Blaze and Tails."

Shadow sighed._ All right. Let's go._

Sonic nodded and concentrated on the Emerald's power. In a flash, he was gone.


	11. The Bad Future

Chapter 11: The Bad Future

Sonic opened his eyes and looked around. A smile came to his face. It had worked. Then he frowned; this wasn't the Transylvania he knew. It had changed completely.

"Where am I?" Sonic asked. He walked around the area, looking for anyone he could talk to. The land was desolated; Sonic gulped and looked around. Finally, he saw someone and walked up to him. "What happened here?"

The man looked at him. "You don't know what happened?" Sonic shook his head, and the man began to explain. "There was a huge battle in this area a long time ago. It serves as a kind of reminder of how powerful our rulers are."

"Who are your rulers?" Sonic asked.

"Ivan, Tails, and Lucina." The man looked at Sonic in confusion.

Sonic's eyes widened in shock. Then he turned and walked away to his old house. "How could this have happened?" He asked Vlad and Shadow.

_Maybe it has something to do with you leaving,_ Vlad said.

"That makes sense...but how? Maria and the other vampires could have handled them on their own...we need to find some history books; they'd tell us what happened."

Sonic ran off to find a town, which would hopefully have a library or something close to it. He walked in and looked around. The library was deserted, so he got out a book of vampires and began to read. Sonic settled into a seat and flipped through until he came to the section about Ivan. The vampire had gone to Carfax Abbey and formed an alliance with the Cult of Dracula. They attacked a week later with stealth and surprise. Maria and the others had tried to fight back, but the war lasted for years until the vampire leader was killed, allowing Ivan, Lucina and Tails to take over. Sonic frowned at the news. He hadn't expected anything like that to happen.

He continued to flip through the book until he found the section of Dracula, and began to read. Everything he read was stuff he already knew. None of it seemed to be anything new. He had been Dracula, after all. Then he came to a quote by Maria, and read it.

"This war has been going on for too long...our last hope is Dracula, but he has gone, and is nowhere to be found...if he hadn't had left, we could have won."

Sonic felt tears coming to his eyes as he stared at the quote. Being the cause of their deaths wasn't something he wanted. He closed the book and walked out of the library with it in his hands. Sonic had to do something; he couldn't lie around and allow this to continue; not after what he had read. Sonic thought about everything. What he had to do first was gather as much information about their reign as he could. He looked through the book, and saw the information. During the vampire's reign, they had transformed almost everyone in the world into vampires, and had been ruling with ruthlessness. Tails and Ivan also had a kid as well. A small smile came to Sonic's face. Then he thought about what could be happening to everyone."I should have never cured myself..." he said to himself. "Or come back to this time."

Vlad and Shadow began to speak._ Don't start thinking like that,_ Shadow said.

_There's no way you could have known this would happen. Just try to fix it any way you can,_ Vlad added.

"It's my fault!" Sonic yelled. "Maria said that I was their last hope!"

_You didn't know that would happen, Sonic,_ Shadow said. _You thought they would be able to handle it._

The former vampire growled in anger. "Well...they didn't. I didn't even know what Ivan, Lucina and Tails were doing! If only I had payed attention..."

_There's no sense in beating yourself up over it,_ Vlad said.

Sonic sighed and nodded. "All right...anyway...why don't we pay them a visit?"

He closed his eyes, and transformed into Vlad. lad looked around for where the other vampires were living. He saw the castle in the distance and chuckled, then turned into a bat and flew off. It had to be stealthy as it entered. When he landed on one of the castle's windows, he looked inside. The bat hung by the windowsill. It heard Ivan speak, and began to listen.

"How is everything going?" Ivan asked.

"Good," Tails said. "Our rule is going well, and the vampires are under our command."

The evil vampire smiled and looked at their son, Damien. "What about you, Damien?"

"I'm fine," Damien said with an evil smirk.

Ivan smiled. "Good. What have you been doing the past few days?"

"Not much; just hanging out. We've been ruling for over 2000 years and it's been fun."

"Indeed. I don't know what happened to my father, but he has not been seen in ages. But Sonic is no longer a vampire, so he can't harm us."

"We should think of something to do," Tails interrupted. "It's getting boring."

Ivan grinned. "Let's feed, then, and visit Chris."

Tails and Damien nodded in agreement. They turned into wolves and ran off. The bat screeched and it flew off, following them. Vlad watched them as they found something suitable to feed from and attacked. It changed into a wolf mid-air, and pounced on them, growling. Vlad howled, and dug his fangs into the three vampires, releasing wolf venom. The vampires screamed as it happened, trying to shove him away. The wolf howled as it injured them even more, sending the venom into their veins. Finally, they teleported off. Vlad smirked and turned back into Sonic.

"What did you do to them?" He asked his split persona.

_I injected them with some wolf venom._

Sonic nodded. "Doesn't wolf venom usually wither kill vampires or turn them into wolves?"

_Yeah. I don't know what it'll do to them, though. Or if that was even an actually good idea._

"It's fine. We'll just continue to eavesdrop on them until we find a way to attack." Vlad fell silent as Sonic followed the other vampires. "I know I'm not a vampire anymore but is it possible for me to become Dracula again?" He asked.

_Dunno. You could give it a try._

Sonic sighed and thought about it, then shook his head. He didn't want to become that evil monster again unless he had no choice. The hedgehog read through the book and saw the chapter on the vampire rituals. A smile came to his face as he remembered those.

"Guess I have to study them." Sonic smiled. "Let's go find something to eat."

He smirked and ran out of the house and into the village. There, he saw a restaurant and walked inside. Sonic sat down and looked at the menu. Sonic sighed as he read down through everything. He didn't see anything for Chili Dogs. It was the modern age, 2014 to be exact. He missed having regular food. Sonic nodded and ordered, then began to eat.

_Sonic, I have a suggestion,_ Shadow said in his mind. _Why not go back to the past and battle them there? That way, this never would have happened._

"If I'm going to go back in time, I might as well go back and prevent Ivan from going against me in the first place."

_That might work, but you may end up in the same time as you left._

Sonic sighed. "I'm not sure. Maybe later, after I defeat them here. Although would that change anything?" He asked Shadow.

_I don't think there would be much of a point to going back if you defeat them here._

"But I just got here, and everything's all messed up...Let's hang out here for a while longer, to see what they are doing, and then we will go back to the 1800s."

Sonic looked up as the waiter came back with his food. He smiled and ate, then went home. The hedgehog sighed and looked at the books some more, then fell asleep.


	12. Vlad's Plan

Chapter 12: Vlad's Plan

"Let me look at it." Tails grabbed Damien's arm and pulled him over so she could look at the bites.

The vampire hissed in pain as the wounds became infected. "It hurts," he said. "I think I'm..."

He groaned in pain and began to transform into a wolf. Tails watched in shock as Damien became one. "Damien?" She asked. "What...what happened?"

The wolf looked at her and whined. Tails sat next to him. "Are you feeling all right?" It nodded and wagged its tail. Tails sighed, looking at Ivan. "What happened to him?"

"It must have been the wolf that attacked us earlier."

"So it was a werewolf?" Tails asked, confused.

Ivan thought about it. "I don't know. It didn't really look like a werewolf, but I can't be sure."

Tails sighed and looked at Damien. The wolf tried to change back, but it couldn't. Tails pet the top of Damien's head. "We'll find a way to fix this."

Damien nodded, and licked Tails. She smiled and continued to pet him. "What should we do now?" Ivan asked.

Tails and Lucina looked at him. "I don't know..."

Lucina remembered something: they were bitten as well! "Are we going to become wolves as well?" She asked.

"Most likely," Ivan said.

Damien looked around at them and barked. They looked at him. "What is it?" Tails asked. Damien rubbed his face on them, tail wagging behind him. Tails laughed. She suddenly yelled in pain, and her, Ivan and Lucina became wolves.

_How do you guys feel?_ Damien asked.

_Good,_ Tails said. _What about you?_

_I'm fine._

_What's it like, being in that form?_

_Interesting. You're in it too. What do you think about it?_

Tails looked at the others, who were also wolves. _It's fine,_ she said. _Can we change back?_

Damien shook his head. _I tried to, but it was impossible._

_So we're stuck as wolves?_ Ivan growled angrily.

_Unfortunately._

Ivan growled and looked at the others. _Now what?_

_We could find that wolf and kill it,_ Lucina said.

_That would work. Let's do that. It did look very familiar..._ The others nodded and they thought about it. Then Ivan growled. _Vlad..._

The others looked at him. _Are you sure?_

Ivan nodded.

_We should go find him,_ Lucina said.

_I agree,_ Ivan said. They howled and ran off, hoping to find Vlad.

Meanwhile, Sonic was still sleeping. He groaned and woke up, then yawned. Sonic stretched and got up. He smiled and ate breakfast, then spoke to his split personas.

"What should we do now?" he asked them.

_"Let's find Ivan,"_ Vlad said.

Sonic nodded and turned into Vlad, who became a wolf and ran out the door. Vlad looked around, but didn't see any signs of Ivan. He walked through the forest, sniffing the air. Finally, he caught the scent of three wolves. They were eating some deer they had killed, and looked happy. Vlad watched them cautiously, trying to decide whether or not it was Ivan and the others. He eventually decided that it was once he had gotten a closer look. The wolf hid in the bushes, watching them. None of them seemed to notice him, which Vlad was glad for. The three wolves yawned and lay down to rest.

That was a good meal, Ivan said.

_Yes, it was._ Tails smiled over at him.

He smiled and licked her. _This isn't so bad,_ he said, and looked at Damien and Lucina. _What do you two think?_

_I guess it's all right,_ Lucina said.

_I like it,_ Damien said. _What are we going to do now that we're wolves? Can we live here in the forest?_

_It makes sense for us to stay here, Tails said._

_Okay, we'll do that,_ Ivan said. _I..._ He stopped, then raised his head and sniffed._ I smell something familiar._

What is it? Tails asked.

Ivan frowned, sniffing the air. A grin came to his face as he matched the smell with a face._ Vlad._

The other wolves growled as Vlad appeared. _Hello Ivan,_ he said.

_Why did you do this to us?_ Ivan demanded.

Vlad chuckled and grinned, a smile appearing on his snout. _I wanted to help Sonic fix what he'd caused._

Ivan frowned. _What do you mean?_

_He traveled in time, and that changed what happened._

Ivan chuckled. _So...He is here. Excellent._

Vlad started growling. _What do you want with Sonic?_

_I want to kill him, of course._

The wolf snarled at Ivan. _Are you seriously that angry that he banished you? After all this time? _Ivan nodded. Vlad sighed and shook his head. _I can't believe you._

The other wolf growled and lunged at Vlad. Vlad dodged the attack and the two wolves fought each other. Both of them got wounded a lot, growling at each other nearly the entire time. Ivan growled, poncing on Vlad. The wolf roared and tried to kick Ivan off but Ivan was too strong. Vlad struggled to get out from under his brother. Growling, he tried snapping at Ivan's face. The evil wolf howled and tried to bite Vlad, but Ivan continued to snap at him. Eventually, he bit his brother on the chest. Vlad howled in pain and instantly tried moving away from Ivan. He growled and lunged at Vlad, but the other wounded him greatly and ran off. Vlad howled, wounded, and turned back into Sonic.

Sonic whimpered and fell to the ground. He knew he should have someone look at his wounds. "How can I beat them like this..." he said to himself. He coughed and tried to get up. He groaned, but couldn't get up; his wounds were too great. Closing his eyes, he contacted Shadow. "What should I do?" he asked the other.

_"Go back to the past,"_ Shadow said. _"Become Dracula once again."_

"In this state? How am I supposed to do that?"

_"Let me take control."_

Sonic hesitated, but nodded and closed his eyes. Shadow took control of their body and looked at the wounds as best he could. He grimaced and stood up, then teleported to a doctor's office and treated the wounds himself. Afterwards, he teleported back to his house and looked at the Chaos Emerald.

_"What are you going to do?"_ Sonic asked.

"I'm going to go back in time. Pretty far back."

_"How far?"_

"A few millennia at least. Hopefully I can manage it."

He closed his eyes and help up a Chaos Emerald, then vanished into thin air.


	13. Back to the Past

Chapter 13: Back to the Past

Sonic appeared in the past and looked around. Shadow was still in control, and he contacted Sonic. "Now what? Do you want to become a vampire?"

_"Not right now."_

Shadow nodded. He walked into the house that he had bought and sighed.

_"What should we do while we're here?"_ Vlad asked.

"We could wander around and get used to this time," Shadow suggested.

_"We've been in this time before,"_ Sonic said. _"But I agree."_

_"How long has it been since the first time we left?"_ Vlad asked. _"That might help us decide what to do."_

Shadow nodded. He stood and walked around, searching through Sonic's memory. "If time passed the way I think it did, it's only been a few days. Unless we went back to the exact moment we left."

_"We haven't really missed anything then,"_ Sonic said in Shadow's mind.

Shadow nodded. "Let's go into town for a while and find something to do."

_"Very well."_

Shadow left the house and looked around the town. He smiled and walked around, talking to different people. Through talking to them, they decided they had indeed went back to the moment they had left. Shadow nodded as his fangs began to tingle. It was time for him to feed. Shadow looked around for someone to attack. He saw some humans and smirked, then attacked. Shadow dropped each of them to the ground when he was done feeding from them and looked around again. The vampire bared his fangs an continued to feed. When morning came, he walk back into the house. Shadow smiled and stretched. He went into his room and fell asleep. Shadow didn't wake up for a while. When he did, he walked out of the house and into the forest. Shadow looked around as he walked through the forest. He was hoping to find something interesting.

_"What are you looking for?"_ Sonic asked.

"Anything interesting. Or having something to do with Ivan." Sonic fell silent as Shadow continued to search. Shadow sighed. There wasn't anything he could see. "I don't see anything," he said. "Do you know where they could be?"

_"I don't know. Maybe they found some other village to stay in for the time being. What do you think, Vlad?"_

_"What about our home in England?"_ Vlad said.

_"He could be there."_

"All right," Shadow said. "Let's go."

_"Are you sure you don't want to bring someone with us?"_ Vlad asked.

"We'll be fine," Shadow said. "We are three people in one body."

_"All right. I'm just a little worried about underestimating them."_

Shadow nodded. "We won't do anything more than take a look."

He concentrated and vanished into thin air. Shadow appeared outside the castle in England and looked around. The vampire turned into a bat, then flew inside Carfax Abby. He hung by the rafters, and saw Chris, Tails, Ivan and Lucina gathered around a table talking to each other. The bat kept himself quiet and listened in on what they were saying.

"When should we attack?" Chris asked them.

"In a few days, I think," Ivan said. "Does that sound reasonable to you?"

"It does," Chris said. He smiled and looked at Tails. "Are you going to join us?"

Tails shook her head and motioned to her abdomen. "I can't."

Chris understood; she was far into her pregnancy. "When will you give birth?"

Tails shrugged. "Sometime soon."

"All right, then. Lucina, Ivan and I will attack the castle in a few days. You can stay here with someone."

Tails smiled. "Okay."

She looked at Ivan and smiled, who walked up and kissed her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too." Tails nuzzled his face and kissed him again.

A smile came to Ivan's face, and they walked out of the room. The bat above them flapped its wings and flew out of the castle. It was a long journey back to Transylvania, so it conversed with Sonic and Vlad as it flew.

_"If they're going to attack in a few days, we're going to have to get everyone ready."_

_"Indeed,"_ Vlad said to Shadow._ "What can we do?"_

_"What do you think we should do, Sonic?"_

_"Warn everyone, and get ready for the fight. We're going to have to be at our best."_

_"Do you want to become a vampire again, Sonic?"_ Shadow asked.

Sonic didn't want to. _"No. I never want to do that again."_

Shadow nodded and continued to fly. He finally got back and landed outside their castle, turning back to normal. "We must warn Maria," he said. "She has to know about this."

_"I agree,"_ Sonic said in the vampire's mind.

Shadow ran into the castle and to Maria's room. "I must tell you something," he shouted. "Ivan and Lucina are planning to attack us in a few days time."

"A few days? What should we do to prepare for it?"

"Warn all of the vampires here. We need to be ready to fight."

Maria nodded. "How many are going to be attacking us?"

"Most of the vampires that are at Carfax Abby, among Ivan and Lucina. Tails will not be joining them; she is pregnant," Shadow said.

"Pregnant?" Maria asked. "That's great to hear... I'll tell everyone about the attack."

"Ivan is the father," Shadow said as Maria waked away.

Maria stopped and turned to look at him. "So we shouldn't kill him, then."

"No, we shouldn't. I don't want to kill Tails now, either. What should we do?"

"I don't know. We have to stop him from attacking us, but I doubt he'll listen to anything we say."

Shadow nodded. "All right. We better prepare ourselves, then."

Maria nodded as well. "I'll go tell the others what's happened."

She left, and Shadow sighed. He wasn't sure what to do now that Ivan and Tails were expecting a child. Shadow sat down and asked Vlad and Sonic for their opinions on the matter.

_What do you think we should do?_ He asked Sonic.

The split persona spoke. _Maybe we should focus on Lucina._

_That will work. We can kill her._

_Kill her?_ Vlad yelled.

_I agree with Shadow, Vlad,_ Sonic said._ If we let her live, she'll just try this again. She wants us dead, anyway."_

_But..._ Vlad sighed. _You're right..._

_Can I have control back?_ Sonic asked.

Shadow shook his head. _Not yet._

_Very well. Stay in control as long as you want._

Shadow smiled. _I will._

He smiled and looked around; this was his change to finally take total control forever. The vampire nodded and grinned.

_What are you doing, Shadow?_ Vlad asked.

_Thinking of the future._

_What do you mean by that? _Shadow chuckled and told him of his plan to take control of this body forever. _Why do you want to do that?_ Vlad asked.

The vampire chuckled, and told the split persona. _I've always wanted to. Being a split personality locked in someone's mind is tiresome after a while._

_That makes sense. What about me and Sonic, though?_

_I'm not sure. Maybe there's some way you can get your own bodies back sometime._

_I don't think that will happen, Shadow,_ Vlad said.

Shadow nodded. He chuckled and closed his eyes. In a few minutes, Shadow opened his eyes again. He could hear Sonic protesting, but chose to ignore him.

_Shadow! What have you done?_ Sonic asked.

_I've taken control of the body._

_Forever? You do realize that Vlad and I could cease to exist!_

_How? You're still in my mind._

Sonic growled. _When a split personality takes control, they become their own person. Vlad and I will vanish from your mind soon._

_Oh. I... wasn't aware of that._

Vlad and Sonic spoke with each other as Shadow smiled. He finally had a body of his own. He looked down at the body as he walked. Thoughts of what he was going to do now drowned out what the other two were saying. Shadow sighed and went into his room, then sat on the bed. He was glad he had his own body, but it was a shame that Sonic and Vlad would be gone.

_How long until you two leave?_ He asked.

_An hour or two?_ Sonic asked. _That sound right, Vlad?_

_Yeah,_ Vlad said.

Shadow sighed. _That's too short. _They didn't answer and he sighed. _What will happen to you when you two vanish?_

_I don't know,_ Sonic told him.

Shadow sighed and nodded. An hour passed, and Shadow felt the two personalities vanish. Shadow sighed and got up to talk to Maria. He walked in and looked at her. "We need to talk."

Maria turned toward him. "What is it?"

"Sonic and Vlad are gone. I took complete control of his body."

"They're gone?" Maria stared at him. Tears started coming to her eyes. "As in, dead?"

Shadow shook his head. "Not dead, no. They are just gone from my mind."

"But they don't have a body..."

"I know. They've become spirits now."

Maria looked around. "Does that mean they're still here somewhere?"

Shadow shook his head. "I don't know."

"Oh." Maria looked down.

"I just thought I'd tell you."

Maria nodded and Shadow left. Maria looked around and sighed. She was going to miss Vlad. Shadow was in his room, thinking about what just happened. He smiled, knowing that he'd continue Vlad and Sonic's legacy.


	14. Spirits

Chapter 14: Spirits

"This isn't what I was expecting." Vlad said. After he and Sonic had vanished, they had become spirits. Vlad looked over at Sonic, who was a spirit as well. "We'll need to find bodies to possess."

"Of course." Sonic looked over at him. "The question is, how do we know we're possessing the right one? Follow them around a while first?"

Vlad nodded. He scanned the area and saw some humans. "Let's try them." He pointed, and Sonic looked. He smiled and nodded. The spirits floated up to the humans and took over their bodies. Sonic and Vlad looked at each other, nodding in satisfaction. "I like it," Vlad said. "What do you think?"

"Interesting," Sonic said. The human looked at the other. "Are you still a vampire?"

"I don't think so."

"All right. What will happen to us now?" Sonic asked Vlad.

Vlad shrugged. "Who knows."

"We could stay here in the village to live."

Vlad nodded. "Do you think I can become a vampire again?" Vlad asked as they walked around the village.

"It's possible," Sonic said. "I don't want to. Why do you?"

"I like being a vampire." Vlad smiled at him.

Sonic nodded. "Go ahead. I'll stay mortal, though."

J"You missed it that much?"

"Yeah. I didn't like being a vampire."

Vlad looked at him in curiosity. "Why not?"

Sonic shrugged. "I just didn't."

"Fair enough." Vlad chuckled a little. The human smiled at the other and they walked into the forest. "What about the war?" Vlad said. "Don't you need to become Dracula in order to win?"

"I don't think I have to do it. So long as Dracula's back, it'll go fine."

"How can he come back? You are the same person."

Sonic looked at him and sighed. "I was hoping there'd be a way."

"We'll think of something."

Sonic smiled and they continued through the forest. Suddenly a vampire jumped out and attacked them. Sonic yelled out, moving back away from the vampire. It snarled and bared its fangs. Vlad moved away from it and the two attacked the vampire. It snarled and vanished.

"Who was that?" Vlad asked.

Sonic sighed. "One of Ivan's minions."

"Of course it was. What should we do?"

"We need to go back to the castle later. Not now, though. Ivan and his vampires will attack tomorrow night."

Vlad nodded. "Do you think we can help them?"

"Possibly. We do need to be vampires to help," Sonic said.

"I guess that rules you out."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't want to become a vampire."

"We don't need to."

Vlad nodded. "All right. Let's go see what we can do."

Sonic smiled and they left. They got back to the village and looked up at the castle. "Do you think we can talk Ivan and Lucina into coming back?" Sonic asked him.

Vlad thought about it for a few minutes before finally responding. "I don't know. I hope we can, but I have my doubts."

Sonic nodded. The two humans looked at the castle. "We shouldn't reveal ourselves to them. It would be too much of a shock."

Vlad nodded. "I know."

The other human sighed. They walked into their house and decided to live in the village. "What are we going to do if someone recognizes our bodies?" Vlad asked.

"We're human now," Sonic said. "How would they be able to do that?"

"I mean the humans in the village. Won't they recognize the bodies we possessed?"

"Fair enough. We should look for new ones."

"It's fine. I was just wondering what we should say." Sonic thought about it and shrugged. "I'm sure we'll think of something." Vlad smiled.

"We're still spirits inhabiting human bodies. Should we look for new ones?"

"I suppose."

Sonic nodded. They closed their eyes and became spirits once again. The humans looked at each other in confusion once the spirits were out of their bodies. The two floated around and flew into the forest.

"Possessing an animal would be fun," Sonic said. "We could use that as a host."

Vlad laughed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. What do you think?"

"It sounds like it could be fun."

Sonic smiled. They looked around the forest and saw some wolves, bears, eagles and other animals.

"What are you going to try?" Vlad asked Sonic.

"I'll become a bear. What about you?"

Vlad wanted to try an eagle. "An eagle. That would be cool."

"All right."

The spirits began to possess the animals but when they did, they began to change. "What's happening?" Vlad asked.

"We're becoming the animals," Sonic said. As soon as he moved to possess it, he felt his form start changing. It was solidifying as it morphed, leading to a feeling of extreme discomfort. Both ears shortened and rounded at the tips. His muzzle grew into a bear's. Sonic watched as his nose shrank and flattened onto his face. A large black nose was in its place in a matter of seconds. Pain filled his mouth and Sonic growled, forced to open his mouth as the pain increased. Pointed teeth were replacing the ones he had, hurting his gums as they formed. He could taste a bit of blood in his mouth, but there wasn't much of it. Sonic shuddered as his body was taking shape as well. It grew larger in mass, thick muscle taking shape and solidifying before anything else could happen. Why it couldn't just happen all at once, Sonic wasn't sure. His arms remained the same, only growing larger in terms of muscle mass. Paws took the place of his hands, with large claws extending from the tip of each toe. Sonic looked at them as he felt the same happen to his feet. His legs grew muscular as well, taking shape and forming. The small tail he had grew round and fatter, laying on his butt as he stood there. Sonic shook as the black fur grew over his body. Now that the transformation was done, he smiled.

Vlad was also transforming. His body became smaller as it started to change. Feathers grew out over his form. His arms spread out as feathers covered them also. Vlad looked at the wings forming at his sides. A smile came to his face before he winced. His feet were changing as well. Both of them looked at his feet as the changed into bird's feet. The talons grew out, curving into sharp points. The last thing to change was his face. The lower half of his face curved outward as it changed into a beak. Its eyes changed color to yellow and became slits. The eagle flapped its wings as it looked at the bear.

The bear smiled. _"What should we do now?"_ It asked the eagle telepathically.

The eagle shrugged. "Anything we want."

Sonic nodded. The bear looked around and it saw a den. _"I'm going to stay there. What about you?"_

The eagle smiled. _"I'll build a nest in the trees,"_ it said.

_"Maybe there's something we can do to help the others from here."_

_"We can try."_

The bear nodded and moved to get comfortable in its new den. It yawned and fell asleep. The eagle made a nest as quickly as possible and settled down in it. It looked around, and fell asleep as well.


	15. Talking With Ivan

Chapter 15: Talking With Ivan

Ivan gave Tails a kiss again. "I love you," he told her. The vampire looked at her abdomen. "When are you going to give birth?"

Tails shrugged. "I know it's going to be soon, but I'm not sure about an exact date."

"That's fine. Lucina and I have to go to Transylvania now. We'll be back soon."

Tails nodded. "How long will you be gone?"

"A week at the most," Ivan said.

Tails smiled and nodded. "I'll be safe here, so don't worry about me."

Ivan smiled and vanished. Tails smiled down at her abdomen again. She put a hand on it and felt a kick. Tails laughed and rubbed her abdomen. She sighed and went to her room, looking at her abdomen happily. Tails sat on her bed and looked around. She wanted to do something other than just sit there. The female vampire couldn't do much because of her pregnancy, though. Tails sighed. Getting up, she grabbed a book from the desk In the room. She sat down and began to read.

About an hour later, one of her ears twitched as she heard a sound.

Tails ran out of the room and saw Chris. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure yet."

Tails strained her ears and a loud roar came from outside. Both vampires looked around in surprise. Tails moved slightly behind Chris. She nodded as Chris walked to the door. He opened it and suddenly a large black bear entered. It roared at them. Tails moved back as Chris got into a position so he could easily attack the bear. It roared and lunged at him. And eagle appeared beside it also. Tails moved back as Chris snarled at the bear. It's claws hit him across the chest as he attacked it as well. The Eagle screeched and attacked him as well. Chris snarled; he was outmatched. There was no way he'd be able to stop both creatures at the same time. Especially with Tails unable to help him. The two attacked him. Soon, Chris was dead. Tails backed away from the two animals. Fear was clear on her face. They looked at her and vanished.

"What was that about?" Tails asked the empty room.

The two animals appeared back in Transylvania and looked at each other.

_"Tails looked really close to her due date,"_ Vlad commented.

_"She did,"_ Sonic said. It growled. _"At least Chris is out of the way."_

The eagle nodded. It flapped its wings and looked at the bear. _"Should we keep an eye on her?"_

_"You can. I'm going to see Ivan."_

The eagle nodded and flew off. Sonic watched it leave and growled. The bear closed bits eyes as it turned back to normal, then ran off to see Ivan. Sonic found him a few hours later, stopping when he saw the vampires. He grinned. Sonic wasn't a vampire anymore but he could talk to Ivan. The hedgehog walked up to Ivan, who saw him. He snarled and bared his fangs at his father.

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"I want to talk," Sonic said. "Why are you doing this, Ivan? Do you just want to be accepted?"

The vampire nodded. "It's all I've ever wanted."

Sonic sighed. "Look...it was a mistake to banish you; I know that now. I don't care if you are gay and I am happy for you and Tails."

A smile came to Ivan's face. "You mean that?"

"I do. I miss you, as does Vlad. We are not vampires anymore...but I would like you to come back to the family."

JIvan looked around at the other vampires. He hesitated and looked back at Sonic. The smile was still on his face, but he thought of the other vampires behind him. "I can't just leave them."

"Ivan, please..."

van shook his head. "What should I tell the others?"

"That you are going to come back to the family."

The vampire shook his head; he'd think about it. "I'll think about it."

Sonic nodded. "Very well. What now? Are you and your vampires still going to attack?"

Ivan looked at the other vampires again. "I'll have to talk to them about it."

"All right. I'll see you later."

He turned into a bear and ran off.

Ivan turned to the others. "Sonic told me I can return to the family. What do you all think?"

They shook their heads.

"He disowned you," Lucina said. "Never forget that. Besides, he is not a vampire anymore so that means he isn't king. You can take the throne."

"Yes, but... I've only ever wanted to be accepted by him. Maybe I could take the throne without killing the others."

"And what would that accomplish?" Lucina asked, hatred in her eyes. "You started this war because of what he did to you. Don't turn your back on us. We are your family now."

Ivan nodded, looking away from them. He thought about what his father had told him. Ivan had been offered to be accepted back into the family and that was what he wanted more than anything. Ivan smiled at the other vampires. By the time he got to the castle, he'd know what he was going to do. He sighed and began to walk. In the distance, the bear was watching him. It growled softly and then transformed into the forest.


	16. The Forest

Chapter 16: The Forest

Vlad was watching over Tails, sitting in any place big enough for the eagle to fit. It looked at the vampire and a smile appeared on its beak. It had to make sure Tails was all right. ails sighed and looked around the room she was in. Now that Chris had been killed, she truly had nothing to do. She sighed and shook her head. It would be best to go back to the castle. Tails stood and started leaving the room. She closed her eyes and teleported to Castle Dracula. The eagle watched her and vanished also, appearing in the forest near the castle. Sonic was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the forest started to shift and change.

The eagle looked around in alarm as everything was changing. The trees began to condense on themselves. All of them came together and took on a general shape. It grew smaller until it began to resemble the shape of a bear. The eagle smiled again as the bear returned to that form. It growled and looked at the eagle.

_"How did you do that?"_ Vlad asked Sonic. _"I didn't even know you could become the forest."_

_"I was powerful enough to manage it."_

_"That's interesting. What was it like, being an entire forest?"_

_"Interesting and annoying. Animals like being in the forest, and I can feel everything they do."_

_"That's kind of annoying. Anyway, Tails has come back to the castle. Did you talk to Ivan?"_ The eagle asked.

_"I did. He was happy about my offer, but said he needed to talk to the others first."_

_"All right. Do you want to go to the castle or stay here?"_

_"We could go to the castle."_

The eagle nodded. It flew off as Sonic followed it. The both of them arrived at the castle and looked up at the door.

_"Should we be In these forms?"_ Vlad asked.

_"That might not be a good idea,"_ Sonic said.

He turned back to normal and looked at Vlad. "Can you do what I just did?"Vl ad closed his eyes and started focusing on transforming. Minutes later, the eagle shook its head. Sonic nodded and sighed. "Just come with me."

It nodded and flew beside him. Sonic smiled and walked into the castle. The vampires looked over when they came in.

"Sonic," Maria said. "It's great to see you. Who is that?" She asked, pointing to the eagle.

"Vlad. We both became animals, rather than possessing humans."

"That's cool. What animal are you?"

Sonic smiled and transformed into a bear.

"Why a bear?" one of the other vampires asked.

Sonic turned back. "Because that's one animal I found in the forest. Speaking of the forest, I can also transform into that."

A smile came to Maria's face. "That's impressive. What about Vlad?"

"He only has his eagle form."

"I see..." Maria sighed. "So, was there any reason you came back here, or did you just feel like it?"

"We just felt like it," Sonic said. "And I want to see Tails. She's here, right?"

"She is. Follow me."

Sonic nodded and followed Maria as Vlad flew after them. Tails waved when she saw Maria, getting a wide smile on her face when she saw Sonic.

"Sonic!" She yelled, hugging him.

"Heya, Tails." Sonic gave her a hug in return. Then he moved her away and looked at her abdomen. "Pretty big there. How close are you?"

"I give birth tomorrow."

"Wow. So what are you doing here?"

Tails smiled. "There's nothing to do at Carfax Abvey, so I came here. How's Ivan? Is he here?"

"No, he isn't." Sonic shook his head. "But he's coming here." Tails nodded, and Sonic looked at her. "Why did you join Ivan and Lucina?"

"I wanted to be with Ivan."

Sonic sighed. "Even if they've started a war with us?"

"You know what they say about love. I couldn't help myself."

The former vampire nodded. "All right, then. Ivan and Lucina are coming to attack tonight."

"What are you going to do?"

"Stop them, of course," Sonic said. He turned into a bear and ran out of the room. Maria walked up to it.

"If we have to, do you think we'll be able to kill them?"

The bear growled. It nodded and looked at Maria. "I told you about the future," it said after returning to normal. "What do you think will happen? Should I become Dracula again?"

"That might be for the best. You said we lost because he wasn't there, didn't you?"

"I did...but I don't want to become a vampire again."

"Is it possible for someone else to become Dracula?"

"I don't know. There might be. But I'm him, so how will that work?" Sonic asked.

Maria shrugged. Sonic nodded and turned into a bear. It ran out of the castle as the eagle followed it.

_"Where are we going?"_ Vlad asked.

_"Back to the forest, if you know what I mean."_

Vlad nodded and flew after the bear. It stopped in the middle of the valley and began to transform. The eagle watched as Sonic grew and shifted. The bear growled as it changed. Sonic closed his eyes and concentrated. Leaves formed in the fur on top of his head as he stood on his hind legs. Small pieces of wood joined them and stretched outward. Being a bear with branches sticking out of his head was something Sonic didn't want to think about. Dirt came up over his feet as he could feel them molding with the ground. All round his body, his form flattened before hardening. Bark formed over him as a kind of armor before his body became the inside of the tree. More leaves formed, and soon a tree was in his place. The roots taking the place of his feet spread out under the soil. The extensive network worked differently from nature, the roots moving and growing out from the bottom. For a few minutes, the roots were twisted around themselves to form the base of all the trees in the forest. Bark formed and hardened around them, roots bursting from the sides to form whichever branches the particular tree needed. Leaves and needles budded accordingly. Bushes burst up from the ground fully formed, spraying dirt around them. Soon, a forest in full bloom stood where Sonic had demanded it to be.

Vlad smiled and screeched, then flew into it. The eagle landed on a tree and fell asleep.


	17. Damien

Chapter 17: Damien

Vlad stretched when he woke a few hours later. The eagle flew out of the forest and looked at it, wondering if it would become Sonic again.

_"Sonic?"_ The eagle asked telepathically. The forest didn't do anything. It sighed and flew off to get some food. When the eagle came back, the forest was still there. "_Sonic, can you hear me? I'm up."_

Part of the forest morphed. _I hear you._

Vlad looked at the part of the forest that had morphed. _"How long are you going to stay in that form? I'm just curious."_

_I haven't decided yet._

The eagle smiled as the forest morphed to completion. Vlad nodded and flew off. He flew for a while before landing. It looked at the castle, then back to the forest. Vlad sighed and returned to the castle. He'd see what everyone was doing and figure out what he wanted to do. The eagle flew off. It perched on a windowsill and peered inside.

Maria and Shadow were giving orders to people and getting everyone ready. Tails was trying to help, but Maria kept telling her to rest. She nodded and went to lay down but felt a pain in her abdomen. Tails winced. A pained squeak grabbed Shadow's attention, and he ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Tails panted and screamed as she went into labor. "Maria!" Shadow yelled. "Tails is in labor!"

Maria's eyes widened and she ran over to Tails. The female fox pushed and gave birth to a baby boy. Tails panted and looked at them.

"Damien. His name will be Damien."

"Damien. I'm sure Ivan will be happy to see him." Maria smiled at Tails as Shadow picked up the baby. He might as well do something to help.

"Rest. I'll take care of him," Shadow said.

"Thanks." Tails smiled and nodded.

Shadow smiled and left. Vlad watched them and a smile formed on its beak. It flew back to the forest and landed on a tree. _"Hey, Sonic. I thought you'd want to know that Tails had her baby."_

Part of the forest morphed to show Sonic's face on a tree. "She had the baby? What was it? Is she all right?"

_"She's fine. It's a boy. His name is Damien."_

The face smiled. It looked at Vlad. "Think I can see him sometime?"

_"If you want to. You'd have to be in your normal form, though, or I can bring him to you. Are you going to stay like this permanently?"_

"Not permanently. At least, not yet."

Vlad smiled. _"What do you mean, not yet?"_

"There are still some things I should help with. Until I know I'm not needed, I won't make it permanent."

_"That's fine. What's the longest you've been in this form?"_

"A day, I think."

_"Are you going to be a forest for much longer?"_

The face smiled as it nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Vlad nodded. _"How much longer? A few days? Weeks?"_

"A few days."

The face smiled as it morphed once again. Vlad looked around once it had vanished. The eagle smiled as it flew around the forest, getting used to Sonic's transformation. It landed on a branch near the middle of the forest. Vlad screeched as it looked around. The forest that Sonic had become was massive. Vlad wondered if the forest would help stop Ivan and the others.

_"Do you know if you can stop Ivan and Lucina in this form?"_ The eagle asked.

_Probably not. I might be able to stall him, though._

_"How so?" _The trees and branches began to move. Vlad smiled. They stopped and the eagle nodded. _"What else can you do as a forest?"_

_Not too much._

Vlad smiled. _"Sorry if I keep disturbing you."_

_It's fine. You could do worse._

_"Really? Like what?"_

_I dunno. Cut down the trees, burn something... Stuff like that._

Vlad shook its head. _"I would never harm you. What would happen to you if that did happen?"_

_I'd be fine unless the forest was completely destroyed. It would just hurt._

_"That's great. Do you like being a forest?"_

_It's alright._

Vlad nodded. _"How is it you can shapeshift but I can't?"_

_I'd say the difference in how strong our powers are. But you aren't that weak of a vampire._

_"We're not vampires anymore, though."_

_I mean you weren't that weak. You're still pretty strong, so I don't know why you can't._

The eagle nodded. _"How are you even talking in this massive form?"_

_Trees breathe, in their own way. I'm just using that._

_"That's interesting. You can morph part of the forest to do that, right?"_

_Yeah._

Vlad nodded. _"Alright. I'll be flying around, but I'll be back later."_

The forest said nothing as it became complete.


	18. The Return of Dracula

Chapter 18: The Return of Dracula

It was dark out and day would be coming soon. The eagle saw Ivan and his vampires marching towards the castle. Vlad inwardly groaned and continued flying to the castle. It flew inside and looked around. Maria saw the eagle and walked up to it.

"Hello, Vlad." Maria smiled. "Can you talk to me at all?" The eagle shook its head. "Oh." Maria looked down and sighed. "I miss you." It nodded and tried to tell them about Ivan and the vampires. Maria only got confused as she couldn't understand it. So, she tried guessing. "It seems urgent. Is it Sonic?"

The eagle shook its head. It flew out of the castle, pointing with its wings. Maria followed him outside and looked where he was pointing. After a few moments, she focused on the sight.

"Ivan...we need to hurry." The eagle nodded and Maria looked at him. "We need Dracula," Maria said.

The eagle nodded and flew off to the forest. He perched on a branch.

_"I need to talk to you,"_ the eagle told the empty forest.

_Hm?_ The response was on the wind as it blew past him.

_"Ivan and Lucina are coming towards the castle to attack. We need Dracula."_

_You already know my answer._

_"Sonic, please...you have to help us," _Vlad told him. _"You said you would help."_

_I know. I just really don't..._

_"Don't what?"_

_I still don't want to become a vampire again._

Vlad sighed. _"Fine. I'll become Dracula. What are you going to do?"_

_Stay here. If I think of something better to do, I'll do it._

_"So you're going to stay as a forest, or return to normal after a few days?"_

_I'm going to stay a forest for a bit._

Vlad nodded and flew off. He went back to the castle and looked at Maria.

"What is it?" Maria asked. The eagle screeched and told her using its actions. She smiled and nodded. "All right. I'll help any way I can." Vlad smiled and nodded. Maria went to the library and got out a book of rituals. She looked through it and nodded. "Here's something." She pointed to the page she was on.

Vlad looked at the page and nodded. He had to take the blood of Dracula and add it to his own. The eagle screeched and flew back to the forest. It screeched and spoke.

_"I need to add Dracula's blood to my own to become him."_

The forest shifted and turned back into Sonic. He cut himself and had Vlad drink his blood. Despite not being a vampire anymore, Vlad was more than happy to drink it. He groaned in pain and began to transform into a vampire. The eagle screeched as fangs burst from its beak and its heart stopped beating. Vlad looked down as he felt his legs starting to change. They became longer and turned into flesh, his three talons separating into five toes. Vlad screeched in pain as his body started stretching. His beak retracted into his face and his wings became arms Vlad moved one of his arms, touching his face with his right hand. Under his fingertips, his nose took shape as well as his mouth. The feathers on his head became hair and his tail vanished. Vlad was now a human vampire. He looked at Sonic and laughed as the hedgehog became the forest again.

"How long do you think you can stall the others?" he asked.

_As long as possible,_ the forest said, its voice heard in the wind.

"Thanks, Sonic." Dracula smiled. "I'm going to return to the castle now."

He transformed into a giant bat, and flew off. Once he reached the castle, he became human once again. Dracula opened the door and walked in. The others looked at him.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked.

"I am Dracula." The vampire gave a bow.

"Dracula? But how? He's supposed to be a hedgehog. You're human!"

"I don't know why I'm human. But I am Dracula, I assure you."

Shadow nodded. "It's great to have you back, Sonic."

Dracula chuckled. "I'm not Sonic. I'm Vlad."

"Well then it's great to have you back." The vampire nodded. "What happened to Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"He's staying in the form of a forest."

"Really? That's interesting. Why is he doing that?"

"He plans to use it to stall Ivan for a while."

"That would work. Let's hope the forest is successful. We don't want it burned down," Shadow told him.

Dracula nodded as Tails and Maria walked into the room.

"I'm back," Dracula told them both. He grinned evilly and chuckled. "It's time for Ivan and Lucina, along with the other vampires helping then, to pay." Tails and Maria looked at each other. "They'll be here soon," Dracula said.


	19. A Burned Forest

Chapter 19: A Burned Forest

Meanwhile in the forest, Ivan and Lucina, along with the other vampires, were taking shelter.

"We'll wait here until tomorrow," Ivan told them.

They nodded. Suddenly a creaking sound was heard as the trees came alive. All of the vampires looked around in surprise. They were grabbed by the branches as they began to tighten around the vampires. Ivan sneered and sent waves of flames around to burn the forest down. An abnormal screeching seemed to come from the forest as the flames burned into the trees. Ivan chuckled as he continued to burn it. Soon, hardly anything was left.

"How did they manage that?" Lucina asked.

Ivan smirked. He looked around the destroyed forest and saw something. "What's that?" He walked closer to get a better look at it. He shrugged and walked away, leaving the forest to burn.

Lucina followed him after looking back at the other vampires. "Let's go," she said.

Ivan motioned for the other vampires to follow them. They heard a faint whisper in the wind. Confusion came onto Ivan's face and he looked around.

"Who's there?" He asked.

_It's me, Sonic._

"Dad? Where are you?"

The forest morphed and Sonic's face appeared on a burning tree. It was beginning to blacken and char. "Behind you."

Ivan turned around and saw Sonic's face. His eyes widened as the face continued to burn. "What? H...how? What's happening to you?"

The blackening, burning face looked at him sadly. "I'm burning."

"Can you be put out? Are you dying? How are you even a forest?"

"I transformed into the forest. As for the dying bit, I am unless the fire's put out soon."

"How can I put it out?" Ivan asked. "Is there any water around?"

The face continued to burn. It wasn't recognizable but it looked at Ivan and spoke with a croaking voice. "I think there's a river nearby."

Ivan nodded and ran. A few minutes later he came back and started putting the fire out. It continued to engulf the forest, so Ivan kept trying. Lucina came back to see what he was doing.

"We're cutting down the forest like you asked," she said as some trees fell. Sonic screamed in pain and Lucina looked at Ivan. "What are you doing?"

"Stop destroying the forest," Ivan said. "It's Sonic. I don't want to kill him."

Lucina's eyes widened and she laughed, then sent more flames into the forest. "But I do."

"Lucina!" Ivan grabbed her arm as she went to run off. "I'm the leader, and I'm telling you to stop destroying the forest."

"Why? We both started this war so we could kill him and the others. Think about how he's treated us."

"He's still my father."

"He banished you, Ivan! He threw us out! I saw we kill him now."

"It's the right thing to do," Mephiles said in Ivan's mind.

"But..." Ivan looked around at the destruction of the forest again.

"Kill him, " Lucina said. 'The forest is almost dead, anyway."

"I don't want to kill him."

_You must,_ Mephiles said. _Do it, or we'll do it for you._

Ivan looked at the ground and sighed. "Fine."

He closed his eyes and summoned flames, then shot them into the forest. Ivan flinched at the sound that accompanied the flames. He did nothing and watched as the forest was destroyed. Suddenly He raised his arms and summoned a downpour of rain.

_What are you doing?_ Mephiles demanded.

"Saving its life," Ivan said. "The forest is part of nature. We can't let it be destroyed."

Minutes later, the flames were out. However, the forest was badly burned. Sonic looked at its son and spoke. "Thanks for not letting me die."

"You're welcome," Ivan said. "You're badly burned."

"I know. I should be able to recover from this."

"How long will that take?" Ivan asked.

Sonic's face vanished but they could still hear its voice. _Probably a long while. __Twenty years. Maybe longer._

Ivan's eyes widened. "What's the longest?"

_I'm a forest, Ivan. Trees take a while to grow._

"I know, but you said it might take more than twenty years. How much longer? 50? 200? Can't you change back to normal?" He knew that was a stupid question even as he asked it.

_No, I'm too injured now. _It told him.

Ivan nodded. "If you stay in your forest form while healing, won't it become permanent?"

_Yes, it will. But I can't change form right now._

"So when you recover, you'll be a forest forever."

_Yeah. What are you going to do next?_

Ivan smirked. "I'm going to continue what I've been doing. What about you?"

_I'm going to stay here. Are you sure you want to attack the others?_

"I do. Why wouldn't I?" Sonic was about to answer when it felt the call of nature. Ivan noticed this. "What's going on?"

_I'm going to go now._

"What? Why? Do you need to restore yourself?"

_Yeah._

"Will I ever talk to you again?"

_I honestly can't answer that._

Ivan nodded. "One last question before you go: do you like being a forest, and what is it like? What will happen to you when you restore yourself and become a regular one permanently?"

_I do like it. Even if I can't get up and run, feeling the wind blowing through the trees gives me the same kind of feeling. The animals is what makes it interesting._ Sonic paused. _I don't know what will happen to me._

Ivan nodded and smiled as its voice faded away. The vampire turned to Lucina. "Let's go."

Lucina nodded. The two walked out of the forest, looking at the burned trees. "How long do you think it will take for Sonic to grow back?" She asked Ivan.

"Considering the damage, probably a few hundred years." He stopped and looked back at the forest. "Good bye, father."

The forest shifted a little. Ivan smiled and walked away, Lucina and the other vampires following him.


	20. The War Begins

Chapter 20: The War Begins

The vampires got to the castle a few minutes later. Vlad Dracula and the others saw them. He looked at Shadow.

"They're here," the human vampire said.

"Are we ready?" Shadow asked.

"I am," Dracula said. "My full power has returned to me. What about you and Maria?"

"I believe we are."

"Excellent. Let's go meet them."

The vampires nodded and walked out of the castle. They saw Ivan, Lucina and the enemy vampires. Maria smiled when she saw her daughter. Ivan and Lucina came forward to meet them.

"I assume you know why we have come?" Lucina asked.

Dracula, Shadow and Maria nodded. Maria started to say something, but was stopped by Shadow.

"You won't succeed so easily," Dracula said.

Lucina laughed. "We already have. Look at what we did to the forest!"

All three frowned when they saw the destruction. "What have you done with Sonic?" Dracula hissed. Ivan told him. Dracula snarled at the news of Sonic's fate. "Why did you burn it down?" He asked.

"It was attacking us. I had no idea it was Sonic until afterward."

"Do you have any idea what you've done? It will take centuries to heal!"

"I know that!"

Dracula looked at the forest in the distance and then at Ivan. He hesitated and spoke. "What is Sonic going to do now? Is he stuck like that?"

"It will be in that form forever by the time it is healed, and will become a regular forest."

Dracula's eyes widened. "There's nothing we can do about that?"

Ivan shook his head. "I'm afraid not. It might turn back to normal once it's fully healed, but I highly doubt it."

"Very well." Dracula sighed.

Ivan nodded. Dracula looked at him. Sonic offered you your life back, to be accepted into this family once again. I make the same offer. Come back to us, Ivan."

Ivan looked at Dracula. After a few moments, he took a step forward. "I'm not sure," he said. "These vampires are like my family now, and I don't want to leave them. What do you think I should do? All my life, I've wanted to be accepted. It's what i've been wanting most."

"Just come back," Dracula said. "Your family is welcome as well."

_Don't do it!_ Mephiles yelled in Ivan's mind. _You were meant to destroy those who stand in you way, including the ones who cast you aside! _Ivan moved a hand to his head as a small headache throbbed with the voice. _Win this war,_ it said. _Kill them._

The vampire hesitated. "I don't know if I..." Ivan grabbed his head as Mephiles's growling could be heard.

Dracula, Shadow and Maria frowned.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked.

Ivan gasped in pain. Mephiles was still growling at him, demanding things of him. He groaned and fell to the ground as Mephiles transformed his body. In minutes, Mephiles knelt where Ivan had been.

Dracula stared down at Mephiles."And what is your decision?"

Mephiles smirked and stood. He looked at the other vampires and laughed. "Attack," he told them.

Dracula looked at the ones with him. "We need to tell the others to get ready."

They nodded but we're met with the enemy vampires attacking. All three returned the attack, uncertain if they could do any good here. It was no use; the enemy vampires outnumbered them. Dracula, Shadow and Maria retreated into the castle. They had to come up with a plan.

"What should we do?" Maria asked.

"Mephiles has taken over Ivan's body," Shadow said. "We need to stop him and somehow get Ivan back."

Maria and Dracula nodded in agreement. "I'll tell everyone," Maria said.

"What about Tails and her son?" Dracula hissed.

"What do you want me to say to her?"

"Keep Damien safe, and let her know what's happened."

"I will. Should someone stay with her?"

"She's fine on her own," the human vampire said.

Maria nodded and walked off to tell everyone what had happened. The vampires were shocked, and agreed to help come up with a plan. After she told them, Maria walked into Tails' room. The female vampire was feeding Damien, and looked at her.

"Hello," Tails said.

"Hey. How's Damien?"

"He's doing well. How is Ivan? Is he here? I want him to know I've given birth."

"Ivan was here..." Maria sat next to Tails. "Mephiles took control of Ivan's body. They're attacking us, Tails. We want you to look after Damien and keep him safe."

Tails' eyes widened in shock. Tears filled her eyes, and she nodded. "Of course. What about Sonic and Vlad? Last I heard, they became animals."

"Vlad has become Dracula. Sonic is a forest." Maria patted Tails's hand.

"Sonic's a forest?" Tails asked. "How did that happen?"

"I don't know how it happened. I just know what Ivan told me."

"That's interesting. Can we go see it?"

"Right now? It's destroyed at the moment, and everyone's fighting outside."

Tails sighed and nodded. "How did it get destroyed?"

"Ivan. He destroyed the forest on his way to the castle."

Tails' eyes widened. "Ivan...damaged Sonic? Is it still alive?"

Maria smiled and nodded. "Sonic's still alive. Ivan seemed to regret what he had done."

"That's a relief. How long until it recovers?"

"A few centuries. Be careful, Tails." Maria stood. "I should go back to the others now."

Tails nodded and watched Maria leave. She sighed and looked at her son.

"I'll keep you safe, Damien." Tails lifted him and gave him a kiss.

Damien giggled happily and clapped his hands. Tails laughed and held him close. She smiled and sighed, then looked out the window to see the forest. Tails frowned when she saw the state it was in. How could Ivan do that to Sonic? She turned from the window and went toward the door. Tails would have to talk about it with him. She sighed and grabbed her son, then teleported to the forest.


	21. The Attack Begins

Chapter 21: The Attack Begins

Damien looked around in shock before giggling again. The female vampire frowned at all the destruction.

"Sonic?" She asked.

_Tails?_ The voice was low and unsure.

"It's me. What happened to you?"

_Ivan and his vampires destroyed the forest._

"They destroyed you? Why?"

_I was trying to do something to help. I was using the forest to attack them._

Tails nodded. "You're the entire forest? Where's your voice coming from?"

_Whatever's left._

"You'll repair yourself, right? Are you a forest forever?"

_Yes to both. How's Damien?_

"He's great. Can you see him?" Tails asked.

_Give me a moment and I'll try._

Tails smiled and waited. Sonic focused and tried to form from something so it could see Damien. It couldn't; it was too damaged.

_I'm too weak,_ Sonic said. _Describe him to me._

"He's a fox, and has three tails."

_Three?_ Sonic laughed. _What about the rest of him?_

"He has a few traits of a cat.

_I bet he's as cute as his mother._

"He is."

_How are things at the castle?_

Tails sighed. "Mephiles took over Ivan's body and we're at war with them now."

_I was hoping it wouldn't come to that... I'm sorry Tails._

"It's fine. I need to get back. See you later."

She teleported away. Tails appeared in the castle and looked toward the front door. She wished there was something she could do to help. Shadow saw her and walked up.

"How are the two of you?" he asked.

"We're fine," Tails said. "How is..." She motioned to the outside.

"It's hard to tell. Lucina causes enough problems on her own. I think we're doing pretty well, though."

Tails nodded. "What about Mephiles?"

"He just adds to the problems. The both of them are making a great team, as well as working together pretty well."

"That's...great..."

"What is it?" Tails sighed; she was still on Lucina and Ivan's side. "Tails, they aren't giving us any choice in the matter. We're trying to free Ivan from Mephiles rather than kill him, though."

"I'm not on your side," Tails said. "I'm on theirs."

"Tails, I know you want to side with Ivan, but he was having doubts before Mephiles took control of him."

"What kind of doubts?"

"He seemed to be second-guessing his decision to attack us, and seemed to regret nearly killing Sonic. Mephiles had to take control for them to actually attack."

"He told me that he's doing this because he just wants to be accepted to this family again," Tails told him.

"Dracula told him he can be accepted." Shadow nodded as he spoke. "He seemed to be considering."

Tails nodded. "What about Lucina? She's trying to take the throne, and I agree with what her and Mephiles are doing."

Shadow looked at her. "Why do you agree with them?"

"The way Sonic treated Ivan. I think it's only right for Ivan to have the throne."

"If that's what you think, I won't stop you. Go to them."

Tails smiled at Shadow, then looked at Damien. "It's time for bed," she said. Damien giggled at her. Shadow shook his head in amusement. Tails smiled and saw the sun appear. "The sun's up. Everyone should probably stop fighting for now."

"They did," Shadow said. "Let's get to bed."

Tails nodded and turned to go back to her room. The vampires went to sleep. The next night, they woke up. Tails saw Lucina and Mephiles, then teleported to meet them. Lucina looked over when Tails appeared.

"Nice to see you've come back," she said.

Tails smiled. "I figured I should be with you guys."

"Of course. You're with us."

"So, what do we do?" Tails asked.

"Now we plan out our attack," Mephiles said.

"How should we attack?" Tails asked.

Lucina looked at her. "Wait for them to come out again." Lucina looked at Mephiles. "Unless you have something else in mind."

Mephiles grinned. "We attack them inside with stealth."

Tails and Lucina nodded. The three turned into bats and flew towards the castle. _Where are we going to go in?_ Tails asked.

_Through the window._

_Which one?_ Tails looked at the castle as they got closer to it. Mephiles nodded to the far one that was open. The bats flew inside and hung by the rafters. They looked around as they hung there. _What now?_ Tails asked.

_Now we decide how to go after the vampires._

The female vampire nodded. _What about Damien? I don't want my son to get hurt._

_We won't hurt him,_ Mephiles said.

Tails sighed in relief.

_Where is Damien?_ Lucina asked.

_Shadow's looking after him._

Mephiles nodded and thought about how to go through with the attack. _We could attack them with stealth._

_All right. We should kill Shadow, Maria, and Dracula first._

_Where are their rooms?_ Mephiles directed his question to Tails.

_Follow me._

The bats followed Tails as she lead them to everyone's rooms. They looked at Shadow and sneered, then hovered over him.

Mephiles looked around at the others. _Kill them,_ he ordered.

Tails and Lucina nodded and attacked.


	22. Maria's Death

Chapter 22: Maria's Death

Shadow snapped his eyes open and countered. Both vampires were injured as they started moving back from him.

"You think you can attack us by surprise?" Shadow growled.

"I was hoping we could." Mephiles snarled as he returned to normal.

Shadow chuckled. "We've been waiting for you to attack for a while now. Why wouldn't we be prepared for something like this?"

"You got us...but not everyone."

Shadow looked confused when they heard a scream. "Who was that?" Shadow asked. He didn't dare turn away from Mephiles.

Mephiles chuckled. "Guess."

"Maria?" Shadow turned and ran out of the room. The vampire was on the floor, blood surrounding her chest. "Maria!" Shadow yelled. He ran over to her, falling to his knees at her side. "Maria, look at me." Shadow placed one of his hands on the side of her face. Tears were already moving down his cheeks. She did so. Shadow half laughed in happiness. A hand moved to her wound as he looked at it. "I'll keep you alive, Maria." The vampire queen nodded and choked on some blood. "What happened?" Shadow asked.

"I was... attacked..." Maria coughed weakly.

"It was Lucina..." Maria choked on a sob as tears slid down her cheeks.

Shadow growled, baring his fangs. "I'll kill her for this," he snarled. Shadow sighed; he had fallen for Maria a while ago. He looked at her and smiled. "Will you live?"

Maria returned his smile with a small one of her own. "I don't think so..."

Shadow growled again. He stroked Maria's face as more of her blood came onto his hand. "I've wanted to tell you for a while...I love you, Maria." Shadow looked down at her.

The vampire hesitated and looked at Shadow. Shadow smiled at her. Maria smiled back, and Shadow sighed. "Do you...love me?"

"Of course I do, Shadow... Just not in the same way."

Shadow's face fell. "I see...you're still in love with Vlad."

Maria nodded; Vlad was her husband, after all. "He is my husband."

"Of course...forgive me."

"It's fine, Shadow."

Shadow sighed and left as she died. He looked around as he walked. He had to find Lucina. The vampire growled and transformed into a bat, then flew around the castle. He didn't see Lucina for a while. Shadow growled and swept towards her. Lucina didn't notice him until he was attacking her.

"Why did you kill Maria?" He asked. "She's dying!"

"Mephiles can't take his place as king with her alive."

Shadow growled at her. "Maria is your mother!"

"I don't care about her," Lucina said.

Shadow snarled, causing Lucina to smirk.

"There's nothing wrong with me." Shadow scoffed and shook his head. "What?" Lucina snarled.

"You are a fool, Lucina. Of course there's something wrong! You kill Sonic's wife and your mother, and start a war with us! We did nothing wrong to you!"

"Ivan gave me a reason to side with him."

"Ivan is reconsidering!"

"Ivan doesn't know what's best for him."

Shadow hissed and bared his fangs. "I'm going to kill you."

Lucina hissed back. The two transformed into wolves and began to fight. Shadow leapt at Lucina, with her jumping up to meet him. The two clashed, clawing and biting each other ferociously. The two wolves both took a lot of injuries. They growled as blood fell from their bodies and they whined. Shadow and Lucina glared at each other.

_It seems we're evenly matched,_ Shadow said.

_It seems so._

Shadow growled. He looked at Lucina, who vanished. The wolf howled and ran back to Maria, but he saw she was dead. Shadow whined and licked her face. He growled and howled loudly. Dracula entered the room, also a wolf.

_What happened?_ He asked when he saw Maria's dead body.

_Lucina killed her._

The wolf growled in anger. _How could she do such a thing? There's no reason for her to..._

_Lucina said that it would allow Mephiles to take the throne. She apparently doesn't care about her mother..._

Dracula growled. He shook his head and looked around. The enemy vampires were gone, but Dracula knew they'd be back. _When they come back, we have to kill them._ Dracula looked at Maria's body. _In the meantime, we should bury her._

Shadow nodded. They turned back to normal and carried her out of the castle, burying her in the graveyard.


	23. Torture

Chapter 23: Torture 

The two stood there for a few minutes, looking down at her grave.

"I loved her," Dracula said.

Shadow nodded. "So did I."

Dracula looked at him. "You did?" He asked, shocked. An unsettling glare was coming to his face.

"Yes..." Shadow backed away slightly. "Is there a problem with that?"

Vlad thought about it. "Maria was my wife," he said. "Why wouldn't I have a problem with it?"

"I..." Shadow backed away as Dracula growled, walking towards him with hatred and anger on his face/ Dracula snarled at Shadow. He hissed and showed his fangs. Shadow frowned, wondering what was wrong. "Why are you angry with me?" Shadow asked.

Dracula growled; he had read Shadow's mind and had seen that the vampire hedgehog had acted on his feelings towards Maria. "How could you do that to my wife?"

Shadow gulped and looked away. "I...I don't know," he said. "It was a few days ago. I...I had sex with her."

Dracula snarled at Shadow and attacked him. Shadow was taken aback; he didn't expect the vampire king to attack him so quickly. He fought back, but was greatly outmatched. Dracula stared down at him, rage and hatred in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Vlad. I shouldn't have done that. What are you going to do to me?" Shadow asked.

"I haven't decided yet."

The vampire looked away, ashamed. Dracula thought about what to do to Shadow. He could either banish, kill, or turn Shadow into a wolf or bat forever. But he had already banished Ivan and Lucina, and he didn't want another death. He growled down at the other as he thought it over. Another thought came to him: he could torture Shadow as well. Dracula sighed; he could either curse Shadow to be a wolf or bat permanently, or torture him.

Dracula smiled and nodded. "I know what I'm going to do."

He knocked Shadow unconscious and dragged him back to the castle. Once he got there, he went down to the basement and hooked Shadow up to some torture machines. Shadow groaned and opened his eyes. He looked around before alarm came onto his face. He tried to get out of the binds, but was unable to. Dracula came up to him, an evil grin on his face. A whip and other torture equipment was in his hands.

"Oh, come on. I said I was sorry!" Shadow tried to move back from the other vampire, despite knowing it wouldn't do any good.

"I haven't tortured anyone since Van Helsing," Dracula said. "This is going to be fun..."

Shadow's eyes widened and he stopped struggling to get away. "It was one offence, you can't possibly-"

"You should know by now that anyone who disobeys gets punished."

He laughed, and began to torture Shadow. Shadow tried not to scream, but didn't last long. The pain was unbelievable. His screams echoed through the basement. Minutes later, he was covered in blood and bruises. Dracula looked at the blood with a blissful smiled on his face. He bared his fangs, which had begun to tingle.

Leaning down, Dracula chuckled when he heard Shadow shift nervously. "What?" He asked. "Your blood looks delicious."

"But I'm another vampire."

"I know. That's why it's so...intoxicating."

Shadow whimpered and tried to shift away from him. Dracula smirked and moved closer to the hedgehog, lust in his eyes.

"Wh...what are you doing?" Shadow asked nervously.

"I'm going to taste you."

Shadow screamed as Dracula dug his fangs into the hedgehog's neck. Dracula closed his eyes as he drank Shadow's blood. Before he took too much, Dracula pulled back.

"Your blood tastes amazing," he told Shadow, and smiled. Shadow weakly glared at him. Dracula chuckled. He looked at Shadow lustfully and smirked. "Spread your legs," he said.

A blush spread across Shadow's face. "What?"

Dracula smirked and kissed him. He brought Shadow onto the table as Dracula got on top of him "I said, spread your legs."

Shadow whimpered, but spread his legs anyway. Dracula smiled and entered him. Shadow gasped. "What are you doing?" He asked Dracula.

"I believe that's obvious," Dracula growled.

"But. ..why?"

Dracula didn't respond, choosing instead to kiss the hedgehog again. Shadow blushed as they continued. When it was over, Dracula kissed Shadow again and got up.

"What was that all about?" Shadow asked him.

Dracula shrugged. He wasn't entirely sure what had caused it either.

"I don't know," he said. "I just feel...attracted...to you."

"Oh." Shadow looked away from Dracula. Nervousness was starting to build inside him again.

The human looked at the hedgehog. "What is it?"

"I don't know what to think of this."

Dracula nodded. "I'm sorry. When I drank your blood...I felt some sort of connection between us."

"It's fine..." Shadow shook his head. He smiled at the thought and sighed, then looked at Dracula. "What kind of connection did you feel?"

"A connection between...mates." Dracula said.

"I felt something as well." Shadow looked away. "Otherwise, I would have argued a lot more."

"So...does this mean we're a couple?"

"I guess..." Shadow looked down at himself and sighed. "First, we're in love with the same woman, you torture me, and now we're lovers..." He shook his head again.

Dracula sighed. "Sorry..."

Shadow looked up at him and smiled. "It's not like we have any control over that."

"I guess not. You did deserve to be tortured, however."

"I still think it was a little much." The hedgehog started getting up.

Dracula nodded, and followed him upstairs.


	24. The Final Battle

Chapter 24: The Final Battle

"How long were we down there?" Shadow asked.

"I'd say for a long while."

"Mephiles and the others haven't attacked again, have they?" Dracula shook his head. Shadow sighed in relief. "Should we get everyone together?"

"That would be best. Do you want me to tend to your wounds?"

Shadow shook his head; they'd stay as a reminder of what he did.

"It would be best for you to leave them."

"All right," Dracula said.

Shadow looked at his wounds and followed Dracula into the other room. He sighed and saw the other vampires. They bowed when Dracula walked in.

"How is everyone?" Dracula asked.

"We're good," a vampire said. "What about you?"

"We're fine." Dracula looked over at Shadow, who nodded.

"What should we do now?"

"Decide what we're going to do about Mephiles and his group," Dracula said. The vampires all nodded. "No matter what else happens, I want Lucina dead. Any other suggestions?"

Shadow thought of something. "Perhaps we can try to free Ivan, unless you want Mephiles dead also."

"I'm still thinking about that." They all nodded. Dracula looked at Shadow. "What do you think?"

"We need to kill Lucina and Mephiles."

"Stealth isn't going to work, but I'm not sure how well a frontal attack will, either."

"What do you suggest we do?" Shadow asked him.

"Wait and hope for the best?"

Shadow shrugged. "Instead of them coming to attack us, we should attack them."

Dracula thought about it and nodded. "Good idea, Shadow."

The vampire chuckled and bowed. "We are at your command, Master."

Dracula smiled. "When should we attack?"

"How about tomorrow night?"

"That's reasonable. We'll be able to plan everything out a little better."

Shadow nodded. "Let's get to it."

The vampires used the next few hours to decide what exactly everyone was going to do. Then, they went to get some sleep. The next night, they woke up and bowed as Dracula appeared.

"Is everyone ready?" Dracula asked.

"We are," they answered.

Dracula grinned evilly. "Let's go."

They nodded and vanished. When they appeared, they were in Carfax Abbey. Dracula looked at his other home; Mephiles and Lucina had no right to be here. He felt himself growing angry at the thought of them living there and looked around.

"This is not their home," he said. The other vampires waited for his command.

"Attack them now," he said.

"What about Damien and Tails?" Shadow asked. "Should we do anything to them?"

Dracula nodded. "Keep them alive. I don't want to kill a baby."

Shadow bowed and the vampires began to attack. The other vampires were surprised to see them there, and couldn't do much to return the attack. Shadow transformed into a bat and flew off looking for Mephiles. Dracula joined him.

_Where do you think Mephiles is?_ Dracula asked.

_Most likely with Lucina in the main hall,_ Shadow told him.

_Are you going to attack them with me?_

_Of course. They need to die._

Dracula smiled at him and continued looking. They soon found the two evil vampires in the main hall and landed. Mephiles looked at them as they changed back to their normal forms.

"We've been looking for you," Dracula said to them.

"Of course you were." Mephiles smirked at them. "I'm surprised you didn't kill him."

"Kill who?"

"Shadow. I thought you would have, considering how he felt about your wife."

Dracula growled. He had been considering it. "I'm not doing anything more to him until you are dead," he snarled.

Mephiles laughed. "If you kill me, you kill Ivan as well!"

Dracula growled again. He didn't have any particular reason to kill Ivan. "Then I'll separate the two of you," he said. "Shadow, go for Lucina. I'll take care of Mephiles."

Shadow looked at Lucina and attacked her without a moment of hesitation. "You killed the woman that Dracula and I loved!" He yelled, turning into a wolf and attacking her.

Lucina kicked Shadow when he got close enough, smirking until she noticed how quickly he got up and came at her again. He howled and lunged at her, raking his claws against her flesh. Lucina tried to counter the attack, finding herself unable to as he followed her movement. The wolf growled as it tracked her. Lucina looked at her wounds as she hurried down the hall. Shadow had done more damage to her than she'd originally thought. She groaned in pain and became a bat, flying up to the rafters. But Shadow did the same and attacked her there. The two bats screeched as they fought.

Both of them injured the other as they fell, eventually hitting the floor. The two bats screeched weakly. Shadow looked over at Lucina as they changed into their normal forms again. Lucina looked at him and growled. She tried to move but was too weak, as was Shadow. They were both dying. Shadow tried to get up, determined to be alive when she died. He groaned in pain and looked at her. Lucina was trying to move as well, but had less luck than Shadow. He had wounded her too much for her to do much of anything. The vampire chuckled and then groaned as blood leaked from the wound they had made to each other. Lucina died a few moments later.

Shadow got up, staggering over to Dracula. Dracula looked at him in worry as he approached.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Shadow shook his head. "Lucina's dead, but she gave me too many injuries."

"Are you going to live?"

"I doubt it."

Dracula frowned. Shadow whimpered and winced as pain shot through him again. The wounds were too much; he knew he was going to die soon. "Vampires can only be killed by slithers of their kind and other things," Dracula said. "Let me try and save you." Shadow nodded and waited. Dracula looked at him. "Drink my blood."

Shadow moved closer to Dracula so that he was leaning on him before biting him. He felt his wounds heal as the blood filled him, and the connection between them grew stronger. Shadow licked where he had bit the other and looked at him.

"Thanks," he said, and kissed him.

Dracula blushed.

"Shadow, now isn't the time."

The hedgehog nodded and pulled away. "Did you kill Mephiles?"

"I don't know. He vanished before I could."

Shadow growled in frustration. "Any ideas on where he is?"

"Somewhere in the castle, I assume."

"Let's head there immediately."

Dracula nodded. "This time, we'll both attack him."

Shadow smiled and they vanished.


	25. Mephiles' End

Chapter 25: Mephiles' End

When they appeared, they saw that the burned forest had been set on fire again!

"Damn him," Dracula growled. "Shadow, help me see if we can put this fire out."

"Isn't this the forest Sonic became? Why is he further hurting it?"

"Maybe he wants to kill Sonic permanently."

Shadow nodded and they ran into the forest. Mephiles looked at them and laughed. "You can't do anything to stop this."

They growled and summoned a rainstorm. Mephiles growled at them. If they were going to do that, he'd simply have to find another way to destroy it. He looked around and chuckled, sending a wave of flames around the forest. Dracula looked at the flames and tried to increase the rain, but found himself incapable of doing it. Shadow was trying as well. Mephiles sneered. He looked back at the castle as they tried to stop the fire he had set.

"I have to go," he said. "Good luck with the forest."

Dracula snarled after him and looked over at Shadow. Neither of them could go after him yet. They began to put out the fire but couldn't. Not all of it. Dracula groaned as they were forced to leave some of the fire going.

"What's going to happen to it?" Shadow asked.

A voice spoke in the air. _I'll be fine. Just go._

"But you're still burning! Are you going to die?"

_I'll think of something._

Shadow hesitated and nodded. "Will this push back your recovery?" He asked the burning forest.

_Not by too far, I hope._

"How long do you have to recover?"

_Nine centuries._

Shadow nodded. "Nine hundred years is a long time. Are you sure you'll be okay? This fire is pretty bad. Won't you die?"

The forest shrieked and spoke. _I think I am going to die._

"We can't let that happen," Dracula said.

The two raised their hands and summoned a giant rainstorm. Minutes later, the fire was out. Shadow sighed once the fire was out.

"Sonic?" He asked. "Are you okay?" They didn't hear anything for a few moments.

"Sonic, say something!" Dracula said.

"You think it did too much damage?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think it might have. Its not responding, so either it's dead or too injured to say anything."

A few minutes later, a voice came on the wind. _I'm barely alive. Just make sure nothing else happens to me, all right?_

"We will. Don't worry." Everything went silent again and the vampires looked at each other. They had to get to the castle and kill Mephiles.

"How long do you think the forest will take to repair itself this time?"

Dracula shrugged. "Thousands of years would be my guess."

Shadow nodded and they walked back to the castle. Once there, they saw Mephiles. Mephiles turned and gave the two of them a smile. "How's the forest?"

"It's barely alive, no thanks to you," Shadow told him.

"That's a shame." Mephiles smirked at how easily they were getting angry with him.

"Why did you do it?"

"The forest is Sonic. That's why I burnt it down."

Dracula growled. He transformed into a bat and lunged at Mephiles as Shadow became a wolf. Mephiles waited fro their attacks with a smug smile on his face. He turned into a wolf also, and attacked them back. Shadow snapped at Mephiles as they ran into each other. The two vampires growled and clawed at their fur. Shadow roared, wounding Mephiles. Dracula took his chance and dove in to attack Mephiles as well. He transformed into a large black dragon and blew fire at the evil vampire. Mephiles howled in pain. Shadow waited until the flames were down to attack Mephiles again. The two attacked Mephiles by force, and the evil vampire was outmatched. A few minutes later, he was dead. Dracula looked at Shadow and growled.

"We did it," Shadow said. He smiled.

The dragon nodded. _Indeed,_ it said. _Now, what about Ivan?_

Shadow looked at Mephiles's body. "Is there any way to separate them?" He asked Dracula.

_I can try to think of something._ Shadow looked at the dragon. It growled a little and looked at him._ Try to talk to Ivan telepathically._

The hedgehog nodded and concentrated. _"Ivan?"_ he asked._ "Are you here anywhere?"_ There was no answer. Shadow looked at Dracula. "I don't hear any responses from him." The dragon growled. It looked at Mephiles and roared in anger. Shadow's ears went down due to how loud the roar was. "There isn't anything we can do about it now," he said.

It growled again._ Ivan was my brother!_

"I know that! But there isn't anything we can do!"

_Shut up!_ It roared. _Why us it everyone I love is dead or dying! First Blaze, then Maria, Sonic, and now Ivan! Most, if not all, of my family is dead!_

Shadow bit his lower lip a moment. "I'm sorry."

The dragon growled at him and advanced, its paws crushing the ground._ If you were sorry, you wouldn't have raped my wife!_

"I wasn't talking about that!" Shadow backed away from the dragon, nearly falling over. "Why are you so angry with me so suddenly?"

It growled at him, and then spoke._ I'm angry at you because of everything that's happened._

Shadow frowned. "What do you mean?"

_Everyone's dying, and you're basically the only one left. You raped my wife, you were the one there when she died, and now you're sang there's nothing we can do about Ivan._

"I...I didn't mean..." The dragon roared at him and lunged at Shadow. Shadow stumbled farther back before diving to the side to avoid the lunge. "What are you doing?" He asked, suddenly afraid.

_I'm going to kill you._

"What? Why?"

_I already told you!_ the dragon roared.

Shadow gasped as it swiped at him. Tears were coming down its face as the dragon growled. It felt alone, as if no one was there for it. Shadow kept avoiding the dragon's attacks as he thought of something to say.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I can see that you're lonely. But if you're going to kill me, then you'd be even more alone."It stopped and hesitated. The dragon turned back into Dracula, and fell to the ground, sobbing. Shadow hesitated before going over to the other vampire. "Vlad..."

Vlad looked up at him. "What?"

"Are you okay?"

Vlad Dracula hesitated and shook his head, still sobbing. He just wanted his family back; he couldn't go on like this. Even though they had won the war, he felt like he lost it.

"There's still Tails, and... me." Shadow gave him a weak smiled. "I know you want your family back. I wish they weren't dead as well. But maybe we can replace your family and make you feel at least a little better."

"You and Tails aren't family, though...not really. This war was a waste of time; I wish it never happened. Now I've lost all of my family members, and I'm the only one in the Dracula family that's left."

Shadow looked down and sighed. At least he had tried. He looked at Mephiles' body once more and saw that it was beginning to glow. When it faded, Ivan lay there.


	26. Dracula's Decision

Chapter 26: Dracula's Decision

"Ivan?" Shadow went over to the body. It lay still and began to breathe. Shadow's eyes widened and he shouted at Dracula. "Vlad! You have to see this!"

Dracula ran over and gasped. Tears of joy came to his eyes and he said a prayer to the gods. Ivan groaned and sat up as he looked around.

"What...what happened?" He asked.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Vlad asked as he grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

Ivan looked at Dracula. "I...I remember you asking me to come back to the family...and then darkness. What happened? Where is Maria and Sonic?"

Dracula looked down at the ground, so Shadow explained for him. "Mephiles took control of your body. Sonic is barely living as a forest, and Maria was killed when Mephiles attacked us."

Ivan's eyes widened; he remembered everything. "Oh God...what have I done?"

"It wasn't you, Ivan."

"It was! Mephiles was my split persona, so technically it was me! How could you accept me back after this? I wanted to take the throne...I still kind of do..."

Shadow looked at Dracula. Since he was the leader now, it was up to him. Dracula hesitated and looked at Ivan. It was true, he had done those things with Lucina and Tails, but it was only because he wanted to be accepted. The vampire king thought about it some more.

"You do seem to regret what you've done, and I want my family back..." Dracula nodded. "You can be accepted back."

Ivan smiled and hugged Dracula. "Thank you!" He exclaimed. "But what about Tails? She helped me and Lucina also."

Dracula growled at that. "If she didn't have a baby, I'd have her killed."

Ivan's eyes widened. "You...you're going to...kill her?"

The vampire nodded. "Yes, I am."

"But...why?"

"Because she betrayed us. First she was helping you, then she even went back to Mephiles."

"But she's my wife!" Ivan yelled.

Dracula glared at him. "Your wife, not Mephiles'. She could have waited until we had gotten you back before running off."

Ivan growled. Why was Dracula being so cruel? Was he now evil like he had been in the past? "In that case, you should kill me also because I betrayed you as well."

"I don't want to kill you," Dracula growled.

"I don't care!" Ivan yelled. "You kill Tails, you kill me as well! I can't live without her! Are you going to kill Damien too, and anyone else who betrayed you?"

Dracula snarled at Ivan and Shadow stepped between them. "Enough people have died. You said you didn't want to lose your family, but you aren't doing a good job at keeping them."

The vampire king glared at Shadow, snarling again. He hissed at the two, and spoke. "Fine. But if anyone betrays me again, they won't get another chance."

Ivan and Shadow nodded as Dracula vanished into red mist, heading towards the castle. The two other vampires sighed and followed it.

"How is Tails?" Ivan asked Shadow.

"She's fine," Shadow said. "She was taking care of Damien the last time I saw her."

Ivan nodded. "Do you really think Dracula will kill her? What's gotten into him? He's acting like he was when he first became evil."

Shadow shrugged. "Maybe Dracula's just naturally evil. I've been noticing it too."

The cat sighed; he didn't want Tails to die. They followed the mist into the castle, where it reformed back into Dracula. The human vampire looked at them.

"Let's get inside."

They followed him inside. The vampires looked around Castle Dracula and smiled. Dracula chuckled and walked into Tails' room, glaring at her in anger.

"Dracula," she said, looking up at him. "What is it you want?"

"I want to talk to you." Dracula put a smile on his face. "It's about Ivan."

"What about him?"

"He's back."

Tails' eyes widened in shock and she started to eave. Before she did, though, Dracula blocked the door and growled at her, his eyes narrowing. Tails backed away from him. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"There are other things I want to discuss with you."

Tails nodded hesitantly. "Of course, Lord Dracula. What is it you want to discuss?"

Dracula grinned evilly. "Your life."

The fox's eyes widened and she backed away as Dracula advanced on her. "Wh...what? You're going to kill me? But...why?"

"For your betrayal. What other reason would I have to kill you?"

Tails was shocked. "But what about Ivan and my baby? Ivan betrayed you also. What will happen to him and Damien?"

"Ivan told me I would have to kill him as well, since he won't live without you."

The fox frowned."Please, Dracula, don't kill me! I beg of you!"

"Why shouldn't I? Give me a good reason."

"Because...Ivan will be devastated if you did, and he'll have to raise our son by himself. I am sorry for betraying you, as is Ivan."

Dracula sneered. "It's too late for you to be forgiven," he snarled before attacking her.


	27. Vampire's Curse

Chapter 27: Vampire's Curse

Tails' eyes widened and she let out a terrifying scream. Ivan and Shadow came into the room and saw Dracula attacking her. Shadow jumped in the way as Ivan pulled Tails back. Shadow snarled back at Dracula.

"What are you doing?" He yelled at the vampire king.

"Trying to kill her."

"Why? Is it because of her betraying you? What would Ivan think of you did? You're just..."

He was stopped by Ivan speaking in an angry tone, glaring at Dracula. "I thought I was accepted back, but you haven't really shown that so far. All you've been giving me is anger, hate, and now you're trying to kill Tails."

"I agree," Shadow told Dracula. "You say that you've accepted him back, and don't want to be alone. You want to be with your family, but all you are doing is pushing them away."

Dracula hesitated. He looked at the three in front of him. The other three vampires were looking at him, wondering what he would say. Finally, Dracula spoke. "It's best if you just go."

"Leave the castle? But what about you?" Shadow asked. "You'll be all alone!"

Dracula sighed. "I'd rather that than attack you again."

"Why do you want us to leave?" Ivan asked. "We're family."

"I'm still angry at you. Why would you want to stay with me while I'm feeling like this?"

"I understand. When do you want us to come back?"

"I don't know." Dracula shook his head. "I'm not even sure how long I'm going to be angry with you."

Ivan frowned, and looked at the other two vampires. "Let's go," he told them.

Shadow and Tails nodded. Tails picked up Damien. They looked at Dracula and vanished without another word, heading to Carfax Abbey. Vlad sighed and looked around before going to sleep. The group looked at Carfax Abbey when they arrived.

"We'll live here from now on," Shadow said. "Ivan, you can sleep in your old room with Tails and Damien. There are coffins there already."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Ivan asked.

"I'll sleep in the room across from yours," Shadow told them.

The three vampires nodded, and went to sleep.

A few years passed, and Dracula couldn't help but think of his family. He had been alone in his castle for a few years, and had gotten used to it. Shadow, Tails, Ivan and Damien were still living in England. He sighed and looked around. He didn't have much to do anymore. Dracula had been contacted by a man named Jonathan Harker, who was coming to see if Dracula would move to Carfax Abbey.

Looking at the clock, he wondered when the man was going to get here. The vampire chuckled and smirked, showing his sharp fangs. The mortal would make a tasty meal. A few minutes later, there was a knock on the front doors of the castle. Vlad grinned evilly and opened it. A man stood there and looked at him.

"My name's Jonathan Harker," the man said. "I assume you're Vlad Dracula?"

"I am Dracula, and I bid you welcome, Mister Harker, to my house."

Johnathan nodded and walked inside. The door slammed shut.


End file.
